Let me be with you
by PixieDust291
Summary: In the future computers can do practically anything. Even be your lover. However, all to quickly Yami realizes the angelic boy he found in the trash is more then just a mere computer. What do you do when the boy you love becomes a genetic experiment?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! I got this idea from watching this video!

www. youtube. com/watch?v=JUp6QweDXNQ

While reading this fanfic you will notice elements and ideas from the animes Steel angel Kurumi by Kaishaku, and Chobits by CLAMP. Both of which I have no rights to. I also have no rights to any of the Yugioh characters, obviously! Also, this is a puzzleshipping fanfic. If you don't like that then I suggest you leave now.

**Let me be with you**

_Chapter One_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So, I got the job?" Yami asked ecstatically.

Mai blinked at the boy's outburst, but nodded. "Yes, Yami, you can have the job. After all, I feel kind of bad for accidentally dumping that bucket of dirty water on you. I should have looked before I threw it out the window." The blonde haired women smiled apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're allowing me to have this job, which is fantastic," Yami smiled back.

Truthfully, he was relieved. Before that water had hit him, it just so happened he had been rejected from every other job in the city. Something about a hair height code? But now, his problems were solved, and he would be able to pay for his housing for college. He used to live in the dorms but it just got to expensive and noisy. The apartment complex he was staying at wasn't exactly the most expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. He couldn't have asked for a better place to work – a late-night bar and delivery service. He could go to school during the day and work at night. He knew it was going to be hard, but then again nothing worth having was ever easy to get or keep.

Mai, surprised, laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well, you better get home. You start work on Friday." Yami said his thank once more before bowing and rushing out the door. He sprinted down the streets, not caring if people looked at him. His spirits were soaring.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami walked down the sidewalk to his apartment complex. He gazed up at the night sky, the millions of stars were nearly blotted out by the lights of the city and the passing hover cars. He ran a hand through his tricolored hair. His body ached all over. All he wanted to do when he got to his apartment was to strip off his clothes and then curl himself up in his bed. He turned the corner, only to stop right in his tracks. There, lying in a heap of trash, was a boy.

Yami gasped, and ducked back around the corner, covering his mouth in horror. He leaned against the wall, determine that his mind was possibly playing tricks on him. Had he really seen what he thought? The boy had looked so young. A murder? A raping? Or maybe something worse. Was there anything worse then those two? He peeked around the corner. No, the body was still there.

He slowly came around the corner and walked toward the boy. Kneeling down in front of the body, he examined him up and down. There were no wounds or signs of blood anywhere, which made him sigh in relief. He guessed the boy's age was about twelve years. Staring at the boy's hair Yami guessed that whoever this boy was he had an obsession with the same rock band that he did. He was wrapped in a large blue sheet. Pulling back the cover slightly Yami found that other than that the youth was completely naked. Not a very good sign.

Yami touched the boy's neck with his index finger, looking for a pulse. He was cold as ice and not even a thump could be felt against his fingers. Yami sighed and stood. The poor kid. He began to take out his cell phone when he noticed something odd. A small tattoo on the inside of the boy's wrist. He was far to young to have a tattoo legally, and besides tattoos were not usually what boys of his age were obsessed with. He knelt down to get a better look. It looked like a golden upside-down pyramid with a creepy looking eye on it. He recognized the symbol. He had seen it on one of the persocoms his friend Jonouchi had shown him in a magazine. The boy was a persocom! Yami sighed in relief. It was not a murder or a rape, just someone throwing out some trash.

A persocom was a personal computer/robot and a pleasure toy, in many ways. Yami blushed again. He knew that persocoms were very popular in the cities. He had even wanted one once as a kid. However that dream had soon vanished once he learned how expensive they were. It only made sense. Combining a computer with a personal sex slave would naturally draw a lot of customers. But, why was this one in the trash? It was obviously one of the newer models. It didn't have the usual metal ears that had been all the rage just last year, when he had started college. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he had read a manga that depicted a situation much like the one he was in now. What was it called again? Cow-bites, Chow-mits, Cho-pits…? He couldn't remember the title.

Yami looked at the persocom again. The boy was so sweet looking, so innocent. He looked positively pathetic just laying there in the trash heap, just waiting for the dump truck. Whoever had manufactured him had designed his body to be slim and prepubescent. He reminded Yami of a chibi. Yami tilted his head to one side. The boy almost looked like himself in a way…

Yami looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was nearby. Darkness was all he that met his gaze. Silence enveloped him, and the cold night made him shiver. If the persocom was in the trash, that meant nobody wanted it, right? He gulped, and looked at the trashed computer. A persocom would be able to help him with his studies for college. It could do errands, clean the apartment while he was out, all manner of things. He glanced at the boy and blushed slightly. Though he did tend to swing more toward en he definitely preferred his partners to be at least consenting age. He shrugged. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to be using his computer for that anyway. Studying for a veterinary degree was hard enough. He leaned over, wrapping the sheet around the boy once more. "Come on little one. Waste not, want not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me be with you**

Chapter two

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Holly Ra!" Yami yelled as he dropped the blond persocom onto his bed. "This thing weighs a ton. I expected him to be a little heavier then a human but, god." He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his throbbing arms. He sighed, and picked up one the many magazines covering his floor. "Okay, let's see, I think that ad about the new persocoms is on page… seventy-six, was it?" He flipped from ad to ad, and stopped on a page with a picture of a lolita with metal ears on it. "Here it is. They're called Millennium models."

_ The new model of persocom this year is the Millennium Lover model, from the Kaiba Corporation. Rated highest in efficiency, this model of persocom has received the Industrial Illusions Software Company's First-Rate Computer Award. This persocom comes highly customizable, with hi-def and data back-up options, your choice of fully expandable or space-saving programs and exterior looks, as well as personality options made to your request. This model acts as an office notebook, a home computing system, and a personal companion. Each persocom comes branded with its owner's special ordered symbol on the inside of their wrists. This is to prevent theft and reprogramming. Unlike ordinary persocoms, Millennium persocoms will have a newly adapted feature simply referred to as, loyalty. Meaning that if the owner chooses to use their persocom as a companion that after the initial imprinting of the owner's preferences and anatomy, the persocom will then be unable to accept any new owner sexually. This new program does raise concerns, however, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. assures everyone that if circumstances arose that the persocoms would just have to reprogramed and have their initial data wiped. Maximillion Pegasus, owner Industrial Illusions, say that this new model may revolutionize the persocom industry. _

Yami gazed at the magazine. He was pretty sure it was the same model. The tattoo on the persocom's wrist was unusual. All persocoms to date always had the logo of the company that made them on their inner wrist. Besides that though, this model was the only one currently available from any company that didn't come with metal ears.

Yami closed the magazine, and looked at the boy again. Why, if the persocom was such a new model, would anyone throw it in the trash? Why would anyone go through all that trouble of having a persocom bought, ordered, and delivered, only to then chuck it in the trash? Was it stolen? He ran a hand through the boy's hair and down his cheek. The hair felt so real, and despite its spiky appearance, it was rather soft. His skin, though cold, had that soft glow of youth to it. He was so cute, little a sleeping kitten. Why would anyone throw away this face? Yami shook his head. What was he _doing_? He calmed himself, and started looking up and down the persocom's body. He remembered the old models had to be turned on with a switch. But, he didn't see anything anywhere on this one. After many failed attempts, Yami gave up and flopped down on the floor. He wrung his hands through his magenta-tipped black locks. He couldn't find the switch anywhere. Was the damn thing inside the body or something? Passworded maybe? A loud knock sounded through his apartment. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it the littlest bit.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Oh, that's nice," came a sarcastic reply. "It's only your best friend."

Yami smiled, and opened the door, grinning at his visitor. "Jonouchi-kun! I didn't know you were coming." Yami then noticed the little mobile persocom unit on his friend's shoulder. "Jonouchi, did you?-"

"Yeah, like her? I just got her today. Birthday present from my sister. I have decided to name her after the card she was supposed to be made to look like. Dark Magician Girl, meet my pal Yami." Jonouchi chuckled.

The little persocom had long blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and was dressed in what looked to be a blue and pink, skimpy, female magician costume. "Hello, please pardon the intrusion," Dark Magician Girl smiled politely.

Yami beamed. "Oh wow! She's so cute! But Jonouchi, don't you think you could give her a better name than that? You have no imagination." A fist then bonked Yami lightly on the head.

"Hey, it's my persocom. I'll call her what I want."

"Alright," Yami laughed, and invited them inside. "Want anything to drink?'

"Nah, we're good."

"To tell you the truth I'm glad you're here, Jonouchi."

"Why? You need to do an all-night cram study session again?"

"No. Truth is… Come with me," Yami blushed, and led his friend to his room. Jonouchi looked surprised when he saw what was on Yami's bed. His eyes darted back and forth between the boy and his friend. Then, the blonde turned to Yami and raised a brow. "So, you do swing that way?"

Yami's face turned the color of crimson. "What are you talking about? It's not what you're thinking! He's a Millennium model persocom!" he protested.

Jonouchi held up his hands. "Chill, I was kidding." Yami glared at him. "So, how did you come into possession of one of the most expensive models on the market?"

Yami sighed, and leaned up against the wall. "I just found him in the trash. I think he's defective, because I can't find the 'on' switch."

Jonouchi leaned over the boy, and lifted the sheets. "I think a better question is, why does he look like you?" He then looked over his shoulder to Yami. "Why is he wearing your briefs?"

Yami rolled his eyes "He wasn't wearing any clothes when I found him. And it seemed wrong to have someone so young looking in my bed naked. So for my own conscience, I put some underwear on him."

Jonouchi laughed. "He's a persocom, Yami. They doesn't have an age. Even the youngest Lolita is legal as long as it's a machine."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, you're not going to find any 'on' switch on this model." Jonouchi pushed a lock of hair out of its face.

"I knew it. It _is_ defective," Yami groaned, and let his head bang against the wall. He always he the most horrible luck.

"No, the models nowadays aren't turned on with a switch, but with a kiss." Jonouchi rose to his full height once more.

Yami gazed at his longtime friend in confusion. "What?"

"A kiss. You know, K.I.S.S. Smooch smooch," Jonouchi teased with a smirk.

"Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you, too. There is one way to ask him. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy!" sang the Dark Magician Girl, waving a baton looking instrument joyfully.

Yami was flabbergasted. "W-Why a… kiss?"

Jonouchi shrugged. "I don't know. Persocoms can do as many functions as their programming allows. One of the usual programs installed is-"

"I know! You don't have to say it!" Yami covered Jonouchi's mouth.

"Geez, you're uptight about all this. You're in college, man. Get your mind in the gutter once in a while."

Yami shot another glare at his friend, before looking at the boy on his bed again. Did he really have to kiss him? His heart was pounding. Well, it was just a persocom… And if the kiss didn't work, then there was no harm done, right? He blushed. It wasn't so much the kiss itself as it was the boys age appearance. Yami still couldn't get passed the feeling that it was wrong. He shook himself. It was not like him to be cowardly or oscillate. "Fine."

"Okay, so-"

"But I wont do it with you in the room," Yami told him.

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. "Bashful?" Upon Yami's deathly serious scowl the may left, laughing as he closed the door.

Yami sighed in relief, and walked over to the bed. He gazed down at the boy, and gulped. His heart was still pounding with nervousness. He took a deep breath, placed both hands on either side of the boys head, and then slowly leaned down. The persocom's lips were soft and supple. Yami's body seemed to shiver on contact with them. He kept his eyes closed, until his ears started ringing with what sounded like computing noises. His crimson eyes flashed open in time to see the boy rise to his knees, the sheet swirling around him, his spikes frizzing a bit as his body seemed to come alive. The blankets swirled around him before they fell to the floor. The computing noises died, and Yami sat there, gazing at the boy in awe. The persocom, now on his hands and knees, raised his head. His eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room, before seeing Yami. Their gazes met. Yami had never seen such eyes before in his life. They were round, expressive, and the most breathtaking shade of amethyst. Long dark lashes accented the eyes perfectly. The boy's hair fell down just slightly in an adorable manner, and his face was the picture of angelic boyishness.

"H-hello," Yami smiled as best he could. The boy did not answer; he merely stared at him. Yami scratched the back of his head. Why did he feel cautious, as if he were in the room with a wild animal? It made no sense. One of the programs all persocoms had was they could not hurt humans. Well… not unless the human wanted it. Yami was taken out of his thoughts before he could answer that question. The boy had crawled toward him on all fours, and now he was nearly in Yami's lap. The youth leaned in and looked at Yami curiously, as if he were a scientist looking at a test tube. Yami could feel his cheeks heating up, but he couldn't take his eyes from those sparkling, gem-like, spheres. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't obey any command. Then, all of the sudden, the boy smiled and embraced him. His laughter was innocent and pure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me be with you**

Chapter three

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami stopped walking and took a seat on a park bench. He had just come from his last class. Attending labs was sometimes very time-consuming, and his mind felt like if it took in one more scrap of information, it would explode. He groaned, and tilted his aching head back. His mind was still boggling from what had previously happened with the persocom. After the persocom had hugged him, Jonouchi, having great timing as usual, had opened the door and proceeded to then point and call out triumphantly,

"Ha! I knew it! Aw, he looks like he likes you pal."

Yami had immediately kicked him out. The persocom, after he returned to the room, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and smiled. Yami had blushed, and lightly pushed the persocom away, saying, "Look, um… I don't know who you are, or even where you came from. I just found you in the trash." The boy's eyes turned from warm and loving to terrified in an instant. The boy's eyes brimmed with tears as if he were about to cry. Yami had freaked "Wow! Hey don't worry, I won't throw you in the trash." The boy sniffed. Gazing at that face, Yami felt as if all his organs had turned to jelly. He stepped forward and cupped the boy's face in his palms "I'm not going to get rid of you. That I can promise you." The persocom had made no objection or sound. The youth had merely stared at him for the longest time, then nodded and walked out of the room. Yami had worried that he may have hurt the boy's feelings. Upon peeking around the corner, he saw him making himself a makeshift bed on the couch. He felt bad, and decided that if there was time, within the week he would see if he could get an extra futon.

Yami looked around the park, in an attempt to concentrate on something else other than his problems. The park was beautiful and large, with a playground, and a field for sports. It was mid-fall, and the trees were beginning to turn their vibrant autumn colors. Crimson, gold, orange, and brown all melted together into a calming rainbow that rustled gently in the breeze. Children played on the monkey bars and swings. Yami could hear the laughter of both young and old as some of the kids drew up enough courage to go down the tall slide. The air was so cool that the children's breaths came out in white puffs of steam. Yami smiled to himself, and reluctantly went back to his thoughts. He really didn't know what to do with the persocom. He thought all persocoms were supposed to immediately, once activated, be able to perform all functions at their owner's command; and if the owner requested it, then and only then would they show affectionate behaviors. His persocom seemed to be unable to even speak, and it was following him around like some newborn puppy. It was adorable in every sense of the word, but still.

The memory of how the boy had looked crawling across the floor before he embraced him flashed in Yami's mind. It had been so cute! He blushed and shook his head. Why did that keep happening? He had never been attracted to young boys before so why was he now? Well, it wasn't so much boys as it was just a boy. Yami sank his face in his hands. How did his life become so complicated?

Yami was startled from his wondering and self-pity when a rather loud chiming noise came from under the bench. He rose, and leaned down. There, underneath, was a red cell phone, buzzing and screeching up a storm. Was that ring tone… Pokemon's Battle Cry? Yami grabbed the phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Thank heavens! Don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost it! Um… Oh, anyway, thanks for picking it up. Will you meet me?" The voice on the other end was male, and sounded young.

"Um, sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"Do you know the pub, The Celtic Guardian?"

"Sure I do. I work there."

"Really? Well, that's awesome. I'll meet you there in about an hour. Hey, can I get a free drink?"

"I don't work at the bar itself. I'm a waiter."

"Oh well, worth a try."

With that, the man hung up. Yami stared at the blue screen on the cell phone in utter confusion. How the hell had the guy called him if what Yami was holding in his hand was the guy's cell? Yami shook his head, and looked at his watch. He really didn't start work for another two hours. Oh well. He'd make a good impression, and come in early.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"And what would you like as a side, miss?" Yami asked with a bright smile. After taking the girls order, he bowed and dashed to the back. He linked the electronic touchpad to the main computer like Mai had shown him, and within a moment, the screen beeped with a message saying 'The order has been submitted.' Yami beamed to himself. He was absolutely enjoying this job. While he worked Mai kept a regular eye on him from her position at the bar, just to see if he needed any help. His uniform, much to his appreciation, was just plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He also had an earpiece in his ear that allowed Mai to warn him when new people arrived, when food was ready, and when customers were ready to leave. Yami was a little concerned, though. The man from the call had still not shown up, or at least made himself known. Yami grabbed a rag, and was busing tables when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. A boy in about his preteens with long black hair smiled up at him.

"Can I help you?" Yami asked. Children were allowed in the bar but only with parent supervision.

The boy was dressed in jeans, and a tight-fitting yellow parka. "Yes, would you happen to have my cell phone?"

Yami was surprised, but he grinned. "Y-yes, I do." He fumbled in his pockets then offered the red machine.

"Wow! This must be my lucky day!" the kid cheered. "Now my brother won't have to scold me again."

Yami blinked "P-pardon me?"

The boy gestured to one of the tables. "Take a seat."

Yami took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I'm not on break, and—"

"Mai, I'm taking your worker for a minute!" the boy called to the bar, waving a hand in the air to get Mai's attention.

Mai just turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, Moki, but not to long."

Yami was shocked that his boss had seemed so unphased. Without a leg to stand on, Yami walked over to the table and took a seat. So this boy knew Mai and his name was Moki. Of that much Yami understood. "You're name is Moki."

The boy frowned at him "No, Mokuba. Only Mai gets to call me Moki." He grinned. "Thanks for my phone, by the way. Would you like something to eat? Mai! Menu please! You really saved me. I need this for my job."

"Your job at a cosplay café?" Yami asked, eyeing the boy's wardrobe once more. It was so garish and bright that it seemed to Yami that was the only occupation that made sense.

Mokuba burst out laughing. "Oh no, I'm just a boy, as you can see," he said, waving his hand. He then reclined in his seat, and grinned when he saw Mai approach with one menu. "Thanks. By the way, how is Jaden?"

Mai's expression wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't warm and loving either. "He's fine. He's out with his friends today."

Mokuba seemed to pout "I was hoping to talk to him." His eyes were dark grayish blue and seemed guarded. The boy was unlike Yami's persocom back at home. It was then that it occurred to Yami that he had not given his persocom a name. He just kept calling it his persocom. This sickened Him. The persocom at least deserved a name.

"Hey, you still in there?" Mokuba called. He waved a hand in front of Yami's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! What were you saying?"

Mokuba grinned. "I believe we were talking about what I do for a living. I'm in sales. Now, you really deserve a reward…" The boy seemed to fumble in his coat for a bit, before retrieving a magazine and handing it to Yami. "Here, anything from the company is half-off."

Yami stared down in curiosity at the magazine. It had no cover, and when he opened it, he blushed a million shades of red. The advertisements all had to do with sexual appeal. There was lingerie, outfits, and other things Yami didn't even know existed. He snapped the book shut, and handed it back to Mokuba.

"W-what kind of stuff- What kind of salesman are you, to sell that stuff? What corporation do you belong to that would allow a boy to sell that!"

"Well I belong to the Kaiba Corporation, but that catalog was for Industrial Illusions." Mokuba gave him an amused look "You do realize all the stuff in there is for persocoms, right?"

Yami's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "What? No way!" Mokuba merely nodded. "That's the company that has the Millennium Lover series."

"Yeah, but if you're expecting to get our newest product half-off, then you're sadly mistaken."

Yami shook his head "No, I just wanna ask some questions."

"Really?" Mokuba lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, then, shoot."

"Can they talk?"

Mokuba's expression was a cross between annoyance and confusion "Of course they can, unless the owner has specifically set it not to talk."

"Well, what if it is set at that? How do you change it?"

"You just tell it you want it to talk. All persocoms recognizes voice commands as well."

"Oh! That's good. Is it also set to be a certain way?"

Mokuba look perplexed, and then understanding and amusement spread across his face. "Yes, they can be programmed to be homosexual, bisexual, or straight."

Yami cringed. That had not been what he meant. He was trying to ask about persocom actins and mannerisms. However, since they were now on this subject he might as well ask "Can you change that programming?"

"Not without taking it to the actual corporation and shelling out booko bucks. Why do you think reprogramming or reformatting is only done by the rich. Because it takes time, and time means money."

"I see. What kind of functions can it do?"

"Anything its programming allows."

"Can it think and… have emotions?"

Mokuba seem to become very suspicious at this question. "It's a machine," he answered.

Yami laughed awkwardly. "Of course, just checking." Why was the boy acting so serious all of the sudden?

Mokuba shrugged. "If you're planning on buying the model, you're going to have to wait."

That froze Yami right where he stood "Why? I saw a magazine saying they were already out."

"Then you must not have watched the news. That model was supposed to come out next month, but Industrial Illusions had some _modifications_ to make. They wanted to make them as lifelike as possible."

Modifications? Now Yami was _really_ interested. But he decided to leave the matter as it was. If what Mokuba said was true, then the persocom in his apartment shouldn't even exist, and he didn't want to know what Mokuba might do if he found out about it. Even if he was just a kid, Yami got the distinct impression that he was not to be taken lightly.

Yami rose from the table as he said "I have to get back to work. Thanks for the information."

Mokuba regained his cheery composure, and smiled back. "No problem. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Yami. Now, what would you like to order?" He was reluctant to tell him his last name, because it would make it easier for the man to find him if he chose to start looking. It wasn't that Yami felt that Mokuba couldn't be trusted. It was just that the circumstances didn't give Yami any assurance that he could be.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Author Notes:**

"Battle Cry" - (Stand Up!) is the opening theme song for the English dub of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me be with you**

Chapter Four

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami was thoroughly exhausted as he walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. He stared blankly at the door for a moment, before realizing he needed his keys. Fumbling in his pocket, he produced the clanking metal, and inserted it into the lock. The minute he opened that door and called out "I'm ho—" he was embraced. Yami was startled and about to start punching when he turned his head and looked into the smiling, bright face of his persocom. Those beautiful violet eyes sparkled up at him. Had his computer been waiting for him to come home ever since he left? The persocom's eyes were so full of contentment that Yami felt his chest tighten. He pushed away from the hug, and smiled back at his persocom. The boy looked confused at being pushed away, but still said nothing. Yami finally noticed what the persocom was wearing, faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that read 'super special awesome' Yami couldn't help but grin. So, the persocom had found his clothes. The garments were a little big for him, after all the kid was an inch or two shorter then him.

"Well, hello to you too. I hope you weren't bored today. What have you been—" The smell of spices and warmth wafted past him. His mouth immediately began to water. "Did you… cook?" Yami stuttered. The persocom smiled again, taking Yami's hand and leading him to the small living room. There, on the table, was what looked to be teriyaki chicken yakisoba, steamed rice, and miso soup. Not a grandiose dinner, but a satisfying and tasty one. Yami blinked in awe, and turned to the persocom. "Y-you made this? You made this for… me?" he asked. The persocom looked down at the floor. His cheeks tinted to an adorable shade of rose pink. Yami laughed, his smile encouraging. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." The boy lifted his face to look it him as if in surprise, but then his features softened as a smile gracing his lips. Yami sat down, and the persocom hastily took a seat on the other side of the table. He lifted his soup bowl and inhaled the delicious scent. "_Itadakimasu!_" he called, before taking a sip. The warm liquid was slightly thin, and tasted of chicken broth and boiled eggs as it ran over his palate. It was one of the best soups he had ever tasted. He sighed, and looked across the table to thank the persocom again but gasped outright. On the other side of the table the persocom was… eating!

"Wait, stop!" Yami shrieked. The persocom immediately ceased, and stared at Yami in horror. He visibly cowered. It reminded Yami of the reaction one would see from an abused dog. Yami, realizing he had probably just scared the poor boy to death, gave an awkward laugh. "Oh, sorry, I… I just… aren't you a computer? Can computers eat?" The persocom didn't say a word, though his eyes became watery as he nodded. A tightening in Yami's gut told him he had said the wrong thing, even though his logical mind screamed that a persocom could not get offended. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just surprised." He looked at the boy for some form of acceptance, but the persocom only went back to his eating. His eye carefully stayed on the table and no once looked up at Yami. Yami tried to quickly think of anything that could possibly dissolve the tension currently between them. Any subject at all would do. He had it! "Hey, I know I keep calling you a computer and a persocom whenever I'm talking to you. It just seems to me that you need a name. Do you have a preference?" The persocom stopped in mid bite and looked at him with interest.

Yami waited a few minutes for a response, but didn't receive one. Obviously, the 'no talk' program the persocom must be set on was extremely well-made. He wondered what kind of owner the boy had had before. What asshole would be so dominating as to forbid even his computer to make a noise? His persocom had had dinner ready for him when he got home. Was that another function left over from his previous owner? Yami inwardly growled. No one deserved to be a slave, even if they were a machine. But then again, did he only feel that way because the persocom looked human? It was true he had never thought of not yelling or being demanding with his Mp3 player or cell phone. Perhaps it was because the persocom looked human. Just because something looked human, did that mean you should treat it like a human? Maybe. If an alien race was discovered that looked and acted pretty much human but they had tails, should they be treated as human? What defined something as 'human' anyway? Yami rubbed his head. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He looked back across the table to find the boy still staring at him expectantly. Yami smiled. "You can talk, you know. I rather like a guy who can speak his thoughts."

The persocom blinked at him some more, then set down his soup. He tilted his head to one side. Those eyes were so calculating, expressive and deep. They portrayed every emotion the persocom was feeling. Those amethyst spheres were fixed only on Yami, as if they were seeking conformation that he told the truth. Then, suddenly, the persocom was normal again, calm and staring around the room. Yami sighed and shook his head, accepting defeat. He watched as the persocom got up and left the room. Then, a moment later, the boy returned holding one of Yami's many Duel Monsters figurines. The boy sat back down and placed the figure of the Dark Magician in the middle of the table before pointing at it. Yami blinked and after a moment's pause asked "You want to be named Dark Magician." The boy's expression read 'are you an idiot'. "Alright…um, duel? Monster?" The boy's expression turned to annoyance. "Um…" Yami tried to think of anything else that stature might mean.

"I would like to be named Yugi," came a soft voice.

Yami's head shot up, "What?"

"…I would like to be named Yugi," the boy repeated, his pink lips forming the words.

Yami nearly fell backwards. He talked! His persocom talked! Yami was about to laugh in delight, but held it in. After all, his persocom seemed nervous about talking. If he laughed, that might make the boy never talk again. Not to mention, he'd lose trust in Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yugi? That means game, or friendship doesn't it?" He smiled "Do you like Duel Monsters?" The boy nodded eagerly. Yami grinned "Then I think it suits you."

Yugi's beamed "Really?"

"Yeah. Besides if that's the name you want, have it," Yami chuckled. He was not expecting what happened next. The boy cheered and jumped over the table, tackling Yami to the floor. Yami lay there as his persocom smiled on top of him, his arms wrapped around Yami's chest. Yami was reminded of a rather well-known anime term called _glomping_. Do to the boy's closeness his heart began beating faster. He laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't know it was going to make you _this_ happy." The arms around Yami's chest tightened, and Yugi smiled down at him. His eyes were half-lidded and possibly the sexiest thing Yami had ever seen.

"Thank you," he whispered, his head drawing ever closer to Yami's, his legs parting as they touched. Yami blushed, and his eyes went wide. His body felt heated and tingly, as if he had butterflies fluttering against his skin. The feeling of desire enveloped him, as Yugi closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Yami's body seemed to act of its own accord, or maybe he just lost his mind. His eyes suddenly closed, and he found himself kissing the boy back and _enjoying_ it. Hands fisted in Yugi's hair, as he moved his head to deepen the kiss. Lips molded to one another, feeling hot and wondrously soft.

Yugi broke the kiss, and giggled down at Yami. "Do you want to continue?"

Yami's breath was heavy, his eyes were nearly closed, and his mind boggled. He had just… He had just nearly made out with a teenager! What was wrong with him. Surprise flooded through him in waves, but he was more shocked at the fact that he was left wanting more, as if his body was screaming for it. God, the boy was like his kryptonite! "I… I don't…" Yami began.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but—" came a cocky voice from the door.

Yami jumped up, flipping Yugi off of him, and gawked at Jonouchi, who was standing in the doorway with Dark Magician Girl on his shoulder. "Jonouchi! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you get your first kiss." He raised a brow as his eyes flicked downward "Among other things." Yami's face reddened from embarrassment and anger. Jonouchi laughed heartily. "I came over to see if you needed help, due to your limited experience with persocoms, but I see you're getting your hump on just fine without me." Yami cringed, and stared down at the floor, making little circles in the carpet with his finger. He could just never catch a break.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami looked around the store. Hardly anyone was there, probably due to everyone being at work. He was waiting outside the changing station. Jonouchi had seen fit to make Yugi give Yami a fashion show. Many times Yami wonder just which of them was really the gay one, him or Jonouchi. Yami leaned back against the couch. They had come here to buy some clothes for Yugi, though Yami couldn't see why the boy couldn't wear some of his clothes. He liked the way Yugi looked in his clothes. All adorable and massy as if he has just had a session of rough sex. He closed his eyes, and imagined how Yugi had looked last night, just in his white t-shirt and jeans. Yami smiled to himself, then shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He couldn't seem to get Yugi out of his head, which was really aggravating. He had enjoyed kissing Yugi, and when Yugi had asked if he wanted to continue, he had nearly said "I… I don't know."

Yami touched his fingers to his lips. He was not one to pretend or deny what he felt and knew to be true. He had kissed Yugi and liked it. He accepted that. But what boggled him was… _why?_ Age had always been a factor for Yami because he had always wanted their relationship to have something in common besides sex. Usually having someone the same age ensures at least a little common interest. Until now he had never had fantasized about anyone significantly younger then himself. So why now, all of the sudden, did his body seem to just switch attractions? It was as if his brain had just flipped a light switch overnight. He shook his head. Did it really matter? The boy was a computer and therefore had no age and thus there was no law against it. Even if he did look to be around 16 years old.

"Would you like anything, sir?" asked a girl as she walked by with a handful of pants.

"Oh! No, thank you," Yami smiled up at her. Jonouchi then emerged from behind the curtain, a wide grin on his face. Yami was immediately suspicious.

"May I present," the blonde announced, "your persocom!"

Yugi slowly drew back the curtain and emerged. He wore a knee-length pink dress, with white lace and long-buttoned sleeves. He also had on fishnet stockings, pink and black shoes, and a pink bow tied in his hair just behind his bangs. Yami literally fell out of his seat. His mouth hung open like a fish. He couldn't form words or phrases. He didn't really even know what he would say if he tried. He was flabbergasted that a man could even wear those clothes, let alone look almost like a china doll in them. The girl holding the pants squeaked and dropped the clothing she was holding. A grin spread across her face. Yami glanced at her, and rolled his eyes. An excited fangirl was just what they needed.

The girl looked like she was reliving a delightful fantasy when she ran up to Yugi and hugged him. "Oh my God, you are soooooooo cute!" she chimed. Yami's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed as she giggled and bounced against Yugi. Well, wasn't she friendly. He then caught himself, and face palmed. Now he was getting jealous. What was next? He looked at Yugi, and frowned. Why _was_ he getting jealous? It wasn't like he had feelings for the persocom. It wasn't like he and the persocom were a couple. The persocom didn't even have emotions. The kiss and invitation was just a program, not actual affection. For some reason, that thought made Yami feel even worse.

"Rabecca!" came a loud yell, and the giggling girl straightened and bowed as a black haired man walked up to her. He looked to be in about his early twenties, and wore a red vest over a black shirt and had a black and red diamond headband on his forehead. "Rabecca, what do you think you're—" The man's gaze then landed on Yugi. His eyes bulged, and blood started trailing down his nose. He quickly covered it, and looked away. "What are you guys playing at?"

"Nothing, Duke, just getting some clothes for my new friend." Jonouchi was grinning from ear to ear.

Duke glared at the blonde. "I can see that. But I've already told you Joey, we don't cater to furries here." Jonouchi looked as if he were about to explode. "Might I suggest the kid might look better in some trendy _boy's _clothes." Yami's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. Did they… _know_ each other?

Jonouchi nodded got control of his anger "Maybe…" he said flatly.

The man named Duke seemed satisfied with this, and walked off "I'll go see if I can find anything." He glanced over his shoulder at Yugi "I think I have just the thing in the back."

The girl named Rabecca sighed in relief, and turned to Yami. "Wow, that was a close one."

Yami stared at Rabecca in confusion. "Your name is Rabecca?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes."

Where had Yami heard her name before? Had it been… The bar! He had overheard Mai talking about a Rabecca to some boy named Jaden. "Do you know a woman named Mai?"

Rabecca looked shocked. "Sure, why?"

"Rabecca! Get back to work!" came a loud, booming voice from behind a door. Rabecca jolted then groaned, and walked off without a word.

Yami wanted to stop her, but Jonouchi grabbed his shoulder. "How about, after Yugi changes, we all go get a bite to eat? My treat."

"Wha—? Oh, Okay!" Yami answer. With his college student budget, he would never turn up a chance at free food. Jonouchi then leaned close to Yami's ear, and whispered "There's something you're not telling me. You haven't been yourself since we left the apartment."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind," Yami grudgingly confessed.

"Anything you wanna talk to someone about? Anything I can do to help?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami was about to reply "no" when what Mokuba had said crossed his mind. "As a matter of fact, yes, but not here. Someplace safe."

Jonouchi leaned back and gazed at Yami, his eyes furrowed and contemplating. Then he smiled, and winked. "Alright, double-oh-seven, I'll be briefed on the mission later." Yami couldn't help but laugh, which was good, because he needed it.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Author Notes:**

**Itadakimasu** - A traditional Japanese, and sometimes Chinese, phrase that gives praise for the food. An equivalent of this in America would be giving grace, or the term "Let's eat."

**Glomp** - A hug in the manner of a small child, similar to a bear hug, but often including one or both legs, as well as the arms. Also a hug in which the hugger jumps and catches the victim by surprise, or off-guard. Basically, it's a violent hug with a running start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me be with you**

Chapter five

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A dark figure stood on a balcony. The night was a vast sea of black before him, sprinkled with rainbow lights from the city. The wind whipped at his black cloak as he talked passively into a cell phone. "I see. So where is he? … How can you not know? So, he escaped. Please explain how he could have escaped when we had security cameras on him at all times, and over ten guards posted at all the entrances?" The figure seemed more curious than annoyed. He ran a hand through his long sandy blonde hair. "I am well aware of the fact of how dangerous, and how _interesting_ he is." The figure smirked, his indigo eyes glazed, as if in remembrance. "Don't give me that. You know perfectly well why he was not destroyed. You were intrigued with his progress just as much as I was. Hell, the whole company was up in arms when he seemed to start becoming- What? I see. So, tell me what happened." The figure listened for a few moments, before laughing. "I bet the clean-up crew didn't enjoy that. So, do you want him back, or are we going to do more testing? Or have you given up on your dream, Pegasus? …And just how am I supposed to find him?" Now, the figure did seem annoyed. "Fine, but I think you're sending the wrong guy." He snapped the cell phone shut, and jammed it into his pocket before turning to look out at the flickering lights of the city. A subway train passed, and the light illuminated his young face. He leaned against the railing, looking downwards, and laughed. "Well, I guess no karaoke tonight…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I see. Well, if this doesn't qualify as a manga plot, I don't know what does," Jonouchi nodded as Yami finished his explanation. The two teens and two persocoms were lounging in Yami's apartment. Yugi was in the kitchen, doing something or other. He had left the moment Yami had said he wanted some tea. Dark Magician Girl was rocking back and forth on Jonouchi's head, humming a tune as she listened intently to the two boys' conversation. Jonouchi reached up, and plucked the little persocom from his head, placing her on his knee. "Dark Magician Girl, can you do an information search to see if the Millennium Lover model by Industrial Illusions is indeed unavailable?"

The little persocom winked, then her eyes went glassy for a moment. Computing noises and internet beeping came from her small frame, before she cheered and announced "Data request has been completed!"

"Good, read it back?" Jonouchi grinned.

Dark Magician Girl nodded, and went very still again, as if in a trance, her usually cheerful voice becoming a slow monotone. "Industrial Illusions is the second-largest manufacturer of persocoms, and is rated an A in customer satisfaction. Recently, the company announced a new product line specializing in pleasure. This new product was given the title of the _Millennium Lover Series_ series. This new model of persocom was supposed to feature new software and exterior options. One of the new exterior options was the classic metal ear, or the new and highly more stylish human ears. The software was to be unique, and only readable to the Millennium model. The programs were to be so advanced that the model would almost seem human. It would learn from experience, and adapt to different situations. One of the unique features to this persocom, which has been released by the company, is that the Millennium model will act exactly as a lover will. The moment its owner activates it with a kiss, the model immediately recognizes that person as its partner. Once the person is imprinted, the model will not have eyes for any other but its owner. Much anticipation was present, as palpitating customers awaited the release day. However, the corporation just last week announced its delaying of the model's production. Not much is known about what caused the delay, as the corporation is being extremely secretive, and refuses to talk with any press."

Jonouchi sighed. "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry, Master. You requested information, not fan speculation," Dark Magician Girl bowed.

Jonouchi nodded. "True. We want cold, hard facts, not assumptions made from a disappointed porn mob."

Yami sighed, and leaned back on the sofa. "Well, that still doesn't tell us why Yugi exists when he's not supposed to. Could it be that we made a mistake? Does he belong to another company?"

Jonouchi shook his head. "No, your persocom has a tattoo on his wrist the likes of which only Industrial Illusions allows." At Yami's confused looked Jonouchi elaborated "That is the only company that allows you to choose which symbol to brand into your persocom. All other comapanies just use their own logo. On another not your persocom doesn't have metal ears. True, other persocoms these days don't have metal ears, but none of them are from that corporation. Face the facts, Yami, there is no way your persocom could possibly be any other persocom but a Millennium model."

"What if someone forged the tattoo?" Yami countered.

"Highly unlikely. The ink used to identify persocoms, or _brand_ them, is a thick, metallic-based compound mixture that needs to be heated to a certain degree. It's not like a common metal currency that is so easily mass-produced. For one, if handled at the wrong temperature the substance can literally explode. Very dangerous." Jonouchi explained.

Yami groaned. "You sound like a cop or a lawyer."

"Well, that's what I'm majoring in. Criminal sociology I mean." He laughed "Not enough brain cells for the law thing."

"I just feel… I don't know. Like I shouldn't have found Yugi. It's like stealing."

"Not technically. Yugi did not physically belong to anyone. The report said that the model is not yet in production. So, Yugi doesn't belong to the masses either. _He is all yours,_" Jonouchi emphasized the last sentence. Yami just glared at him. Yugi then emerged from the kitchen, and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He held out a steaming cup to Yami.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Tea. I could only find black," Yugi answered looking down shyly.

Yami blushed, and smiled. The boy was just too cute. "You didn't have to make me tea."

"…I wanted to," Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled, and accepted the cup. "Well, thank you. That was very nice." He put the mug to his lips, and cautiously took a first sip. It was the perfect temperature, and the smell of the dark herbs wafted up to his nose, clearing his senses and calming his mind. He sighed in bliss.

Jonouchi stared at the two for a moment before speaking. "Yugi, what made you get Yami that tea?"

Yugi looked at Jonouchi as if he were hesitant to speak and confused by his question. "Yami said he needed tea. I made tea."

"But it was not a direct order to you, or a request. You didn't have to make the tea."

"I wanted to. I thought that, if I made the tea, then that would make Yami happy," Yugi blushed.

Yami suppressed a joyful grin. "You… Well, thank you. I didn't know-"

"Interesting," Jonouchi cut him off. The blonde stood and walked over to the boy, taking his face in his hands and turning his head. Yugi, to Yami's observation, seemed quite uncomfortable with this, but allowed Jonouchi to continue. Jonouchi stroked a hand through Yugi' hair, then trailed a finger down his head to his ear. He mumbled something, before pinching Yugi' ear. The boy winced, and an unclasping sound was heard. Jonouchi grinned, and folded back Yugi' ear, which was attached to a piece of metal, to reveal a complicated series of wires and connectors. "Perfect," Jonouchi grinned. He picked up Dark Magician Girl, and placed her on Yugi' shoulder. He tapped her head, and another hissing sound of an opening hatch could be heard. The back of Dark Magician Girl's hair rose completely upwards, and Jonouchi extended a cable from the back of her head into Yugi's ear. "There. Now, Dark Magician Girl should be able to access the data stored in your persocom's computing hard-dive. Dark Magician Girl, commence sequence," he ordered.

"Wait, hold on a moment-" Yami started.

"Just calm down. Go, Dark Magician Girl," Jonouchi cajoled.

Dark Magician Girl beamed, and twirled her staff. The staff grew in size, and split to reveal a tiny cloth like screen about the size of a DVD. "Computing commencing," she announced, and reverted to her transfixed state. Computing noises could be heard, which Yami only guessed meant Dark Magician Girl was searching for files or something. Yugi, during this whole process, was looking rather anxious. The computing noises seemed to go on for hours, as Yami watched the persocoms for a sign of anything. Suddenly, the screen in Dark Magician Girl's hands shimmered, and an image came into view. It was clear, and looked slightly metallic. The image showed… water, enclosed in a glass case, and the view was looking outward. Outside, beyond the case, people in white cloaks walked back and forth from desks and monitors. Every few moments, they would stop and look at the case, then go back to work. The image flashed away, and another image came into view. It was of a bright light shining downward. It looked like one of those annoying hospital lights. Then, the light was moved away, and the screen went black.

Yami stared in worry at the black screen. His stomach was slowly twisting itself into knots and what they had seen hadn't been anything particularly frightening. "Oh, come on, Dark Magician Girl. There has to be more," Jonouchi announced, interrupting Yami's thoughts.

Yami looked from Jonouchi to Yugi. The boy was staring at his knees, fists clenched and arms locked. Yami's worry only increased. "Jonouchi, I don't—"

"Look!" Jonouchi pointed at the screen once more.

The screen was flickering, scratchy, and faded from color to black and white. It looked like an old newsreel. The image, though slightly distorted, showed a picture, a plain piece of paper, with the picture of a flower on it. "Do you like it?" came an accented voice. The screen turned, showing a smiling young man with long white hair dressed in white scrubs. The screen moved up and down vigorously, as if nodding. The man laughed, and went back to the other drawing he was completing. The screen flickered, and then showed the man running. The screen was running behind him, and he looked back frequently. Then, he rounded a corner and stopped. A white wall stood befor them, a dead end. "They figured out my password, and are changing the passages so we can't get out," the man whispered. He then turned back to the screen. Tears were brimming his eyes, and blood was dripping from his forehead onto the floor. His white hair was a mess, and his smile false. "Well, keep a stiff upper lip, right?" He looked down at the floor, and started sobbing.

The beeping noises coming from Dark Magician Girl had been growing in intensity. Yami tore his eyes from the screen, and looked at Yugi. His eyes widened. Yugi was shivering violently- and crying. "Jonouchi, stop now!" Yami yelled as he jumped to his feet and grasped Yugi's shoulders.

"What? But—" Jonouchi started.

"Just do it! You're hurting—" Yami wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Yugi started screaming.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" the boy repeated over and over again. He was clutching his head, as if in agony. The beeping noises stopped, and Dark Magician Girl froze, falling off Yugi's arm which dislodging her connection cord. She twitched violently on the ground, then sprang up and started squeaking and playing random bits of different songs. Jonouchi stared in horror as his persocom danced, then did aerobics, convulsed as if having a seizure, and then finally lay still. Jonouchi and Yami stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. Then, in an instant, they regained themselves. Jonouchi scooped up Dark Magician Girl, and called command after command for her to wake up, but there was no response. Yami immediately tended to Yugi. He didn't know what the hell had just happened, but he clutched the persocom by the arms, and tried to get him to look up.

"I have to go! Dark Magician Girl is badly damaged. I need to see if I can fix her." And without another word, Jonouchi dashed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Yami did not have time to contemplate his friend's state. He rubbed Yugi' shoulders, soothing and speaking in soft, parental tones. "It's okay, it's over. I'm here. I promise that will not happen to you again without your permission. I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over in different sequences. Yugi kept crying harder and harder. Yami felt useless, helpless, and guilty all at once. He hurriedly tried to recall what his parents did when he was in this state. He remembered his mother would hug him, and stroke his head until he quieted down. He looked at Yugi. True, a persocom wasn't a five-year-old, but it was a better idea than sticking with the present apologizing.

Yami took a seat next to the boy and gently laid Yugi's head against his chest. In a soothing manner, stroked his hand over the spiky hair he began to softly sing the song. He knew he wasn't very good at singing, but still he tried his best.

_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

Yami repeated that small verse over and over, his tone melodic and soothing, as he remembered his mother's was. Slowly, the sobs subsided, and the sniffles drowned away. Yugi's breathing slowed, and calmed to a soft hum. Yami leaned back, and Yugi looked up at him.

"Are you alright now, little one?" he asked. Yugi nodded. Yami smiled, and looked past Yugi into his room. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're sleeping with me tonight."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami yawned and stretched as he changed out of his clothes and into his black pajamas. His red shirt was pulled up and over his head, revealing a slim, flat chest and trim stomach. Next came his belt, which clanked to the floor. He then undid the first button of his leather pants, and tugged them down to his ankles before he kicked them away. His legs were slender and strong. He sat down on the bed, and was removing his socks when he heard a small wheeze from Yugi. He turned to the boy "Something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't think you wore plaid boxers." Yugi was smiling.

Yami blushed, and was about to retort, when it occurred to him that he had just undressed in front of Yugi. He gulped and looked away. He knew there was no reason to be embarrassed but he was. He could hear Yugi' laughter as a dark pink blush colored his cheeks. Oh, it was a wonderful sound. It made Yami shiver in delight. He hear a soft plop and turned to see what had caused it. He unfortunately looked at the wrong time… or the right time, many would argue.

Yugi had unbuttoned his shirt, and was sliding it over his slender arms. His head was tilted downwards, obscuring his eyes. His chest and arms flexed as he stretched them. Then, he undid his jeans, letting them slide down his legs to pool at his feet, revealing a tight, firm buttocks, a trim waist, flat stomach, and legs as slim and fine as an athlete's. His body was literally the image of youth. Yami's gulped again, for his mouth was nearly watering. Yami's eyes grew wide as he saw Yugi move to take off his briefs. "Wait."

Yugi stopped, and looked over to him. "…Do you want to take them off?" Yami's mind exploded as he envisioned himself taking off Yugi's briefs with his teeth. Stupid perverted mind! Yugi smiled, and slid under the covers. Yami rolled his eyes and joined him, turning off the light. For a few moments, all that could be heard amongst the utter silence was their breathing. Yami shut his eyes, and tried to get to sleep. He could feel his muscles relaxing, his mind drifting into the black murky waters that was his unconsciousness. He could feel himself submerging, deeper and deeper, and- his body was pressed against something warm. His eyes shot open. He turned to look at Yugi, who had snuggled up behind him. He had his arms wrapped around Yami's waist. "You better be asleep," Yami warned.

"I'm not. I wanted to be close to you," Yugi murmured, snuggling his face into Yami's back. The action reminded Yami of a snuggling puppy or kitten. He stiffened, and suppressed a moan. When had his back become so sensitive? Yugi brushed his lips against the soft skin, and was rewarded with a sharp jolt. He gently kissed his way up the older man's back, and licked where his neck joined with his shoulder.

Yami couldn't stop the gasp that escaped. "Y-Yugi…" Yugi tugged and managed to flip him over onto his back, before climbing on top of him and pressing his lips against Yami's in a searing kiss that made Yami's heart quicken. A hand slid down Yami's chest, barely touching the over-sensitized skin. Yami closed his eyes, and a groan escaped him as his hands clutched the sheets. The hand traced the line of elastic around Yami's boxers, before slowly dipping in. Yami broke the kiss, and turned his head away. "Stop, I… I can't have sex with you!" Yugi froze. He lifted his eyes met Yami's. The amethyst spheres were glazed with hunger and that's exactly what Yami didn't want. Hunger.

"I'm into love first. Besides you really should get to know someone before you give them everything," Yami tried to explain. He knew it was cheesy but it was all he could think of. He didn't know why he had to be such a romantic, but his heart was just screaming so many things. He knew he could have feelings for Yugi eventually, after he got passes the age thing. Yet Yugi was a persocom, and technically had no feelings, just programs. So Yugi could never love him in return. He sighed, feeling disappointed and rejected. He looked up at Yugi, who in turn watched him with pleading eye.

Then Yugi surprised Yami by nodded, leaning down and kissing Yami's forehead. "Then, love shall come first," he whispered.

"But, you can't feel love. Your programming is just saying you're in a relationship with me," Yami countered. He could feel Yugi stiffen and begin to tremble above him.

"My programming… I do not sense any programming in what I feel for you."

Yami blinked in confusion. "What?"

"From the moment you awakened me, I felt like I belonged. I feel happy when you are near, and I feel sad when you leave."

"That's just your programming."

Yugi did not answer. Instead, he lifted Yami's hand to his chest. Yami chuckled, but then stopped. His hand… He could feel, distinctly feel the rhythmic beating of a heart. Not sound waves or mechanical humming, but a real beating that could under no circumstances be mistaken for anything else. Yami gazed at the boy above him in disbelief. "What _are_ you?"

Yugi looked just as distressed as he was. "…I don't know."

Yami dropped his head back onto his pillow, and looked up at the ceiling. Yugi curled up in his arms, his head resting on Yami's chest. Yami could feel that Yugi was scared. Hell, _he_ was scared. Nothing that was happening to them was making any sense at all. Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair, trying, in some way, to convince both of them it would be all right.

"Sing that song," Yugi whispered, his voice sounding mere moments from dreamy sleep. Yami smiled, and closed his eyes. His lips sang the melody, and eventualy Yugi drifted off, Yami following behind him soon after.

_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<em>

_Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

_And someday you'll know_  
><em>That nature is so<em>  
><em>This same rain that draws you near me<em>  
><em>Falls on rivers and land<em>  
><em>And forests and sand<em>  
><em>Makes the beautiful world that you see<em>  
><em>In the morning<em>

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<br>_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<em>

_And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forest and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep the fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
>And these days have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **I have been noticing a sever lack of reviews for this fic. But I know it's popular because there is a sea of 'fav story' notifications. So please, review and tell me what you think of the tail thus far. I enjoy feedback.

**:Additional Author Notes:**

"**Lullaby for a Stormy Night" **- A song by Vienna Teng.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me be with you**

Chapter six

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The morning was crisp, and full of frost. Some leftover snow had frozen to the naked trees. Birds chirped as they flew and swooped to gather the insects they found. The sun was out, which was rather surprising because it was winter, and the sun hardly ever showed its glistening baldness then. Yami groaned as the beams blinded him through his window. He cringed, and opened his eyes, glaring at the transparent glass. He contemplated about how maybe he should get one of those folded, fabric window blinds, though ultimately he dismissed the thought. He rolled over, sighed, and closed his eyes once more.

"Did you have a good sleep?" a voice whispered.

Yami grinned into his pillow. "Yes, I did." His eyes opened and absorbed an image of Yugi, in nothing but briefs, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Yami blinked, then yelped and fell out of his bed. A second later, his head popped up over the side again. He felt extremely foolish for forgetting that Yugi had slept with him the previous night. Yugi looked at Yami in utter bewilderment.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami placed his bowl of instant ramen in the microwave, and turned to the calendar on his refrigerator. He didn't have class today, so he should probably go see Jonouchi and tell him what had happened last night, minus all the undressing and nosebleeds. He fingered the date on the calendar absently. He hadn't meant to bring Jonouchi into all this, though he had to admit Jonouchi **was** being helpful… and perverted. His thoughts then wandered to Yugi. How could the boy have a heartbeat if he was a machine? This reminded him of that anime he watched not too long ago. If he remembered correctly, the character's name was Chise, and she was from the show… Saikano? However, Yami severely doubted that Yugi was a military experiment designed to destroy the world. The microwave beeped, and he retracted the steaming cup. He blew on the noodles and was about to take a bite when Yugi caught his attention. The blond was simply staring out the window at the tree in front of the apartment complex. Yugi was acting like the tree was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Something catch your eye?" Yami asked.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That white powder?"

Yami's brows furrowed. "It's snow."

"Snow?"

"Have you never seen snow before?"

"I am aware of what snow is, but I've never seen it," Yugi explained.

A knock sounded at the door, alerting Yami, before Jonouchi entered and called, "Hey Yami! Got some good news!" Dark Magician Girl was sitting on his shoulder as usual, and today she was dressed in a pink, playboy bunny outfit.

Yami stared at the small girl. "Um, Jonouchi… should I be worried about your fascination with making your persocom wear erotic clothes?"

"I don't know what you mean by that," Jonouchi answered in genuine confusion. Then his face contorted into a scowl as his mind fully understood Yami's implication. "No, Yami, I'm not like that, you sick perv. The mobile units are not programmed for **those** functions. Besides, you're one to talk, Mr. I-make-my-male-persocom-dress-in-girl's-clothes."

"That was **you**!" Yami protested. He rolled his eyes, not wanting an argument. "So, what news do you have for me?"

Jonouchi sat down at the counter. "I looked up a chat forum yesterday on the history and manufacturing of persocoms. I was able to get a hit on a man that deals in making custom persocoms. He's very good at his work, but his merchandise costs twice as much as the factory products. However, his are more reliable, and never go out of fashion, and his persocoms adjust to their environments. I called him up and explained our situation. Don't worry, I'm sure he can be trusted. I've set up a meeting for you to see him later this afternoon. Maybe he can work out what the hell your persocom is."

Yami's gaze turned to Yugi, who was still gazing out the window. "I'm not sure he's a persocom at all, Jonouchi."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he might be part human. I felt his chest last night, and he has a heartbeat."

Jonouchi didn't say anything, but his head turned to look at Yugi. "If that's true, Yami, then the fewer people who know about this, the better."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami put on his shoes, and sighed. It was a quarter past ten, so he was sure he wouldn't be late to meet whoever this guy was. He tapped his toes on the tile, before turning to Yugi. The boy already had his shoes on, and was waiting patiently. He was wearing one of Yami's black t-shirts, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Yami himself was wearing much the same attire, except he wore a red shirt. Yami smiled, and extended his hand. "Come on, let's go meet this man." Yugi nodded, and happily clasped the hand. Yami had half-expected Yugi to let go as soon as they descended the stairs, but the boy persisted, and didn't show any signs of stopping. They exited the building, and walked into the courtyard.

"Well, hello Yami," came a wavering male voice.

Yami looked to the side to see Mr. Mouto, the manager of the apartment complex, sweeping off some of the snow drifts from the porch. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Mouto," Yami bowed, Yugi bowing at his side.

"My, is this a friend of yours?" Mr. Mouto smiled at Yugi.

"Oh, this is my persocom. Yugi, I'd like you to meet Mr. Mouto."

Yugi bowed again. "The pleasure is all mine."

Mr. Mouto seemed delighted by this. "Are you boys off to class?"

"No, we're… going to see a friend."

"Oh. Well, take care of yourself. By the way, I'm going to be making some brownies later on today. Would you like me to make a batch for you?"

"Yes, that would be great. I love brownies. Thanks you." Yami beamed as he walked away.

They walked a few blocks, before Yugi spoke. "What is a brownie?"

"A brownie? Um, it's an American treat. I guess you could compare it to… chocolate cake," Yami tried to explain.

They walked for several blocks before Yugi asked "Do you like American food?"

"Well, I suppose. I mean, who doesn't like hamburgers or french-fries? But what I like the most are the sweets. The things they make with chocolate are delicious," Yami laughed and looked at Yugi, who was giving him a bemused expression. He sighed, and took out the map from his pocket. From what the scribble said, the house should be around here…

Yami gaped at the mansion that stood before him. This couldn't be the- It was! Yami gulped. Geez, Jonouchi had said that the guy made custom persocoms. He should have known that the man would probably be rich. Yami walked up to the intercom and pushed the button.

A female voice rang out, and stated "Hello, Satellite Persocom Services. Who is calling?"

"Um, my name is Yami. I was-"

"Oh yes, we heard you were coming. Please, enter."

The doors buzzed and then opened. Yami nearly fainted when he saw what was inside. Four life-size persocoms with metal ears stood in the doorway. One was dressed as a cat girl, another as a French maid, and the other two were twin playboy models in bathing suits. Yami gulped and took a step back, a little intimidated. "Don't get so bothered. It's just a few persocoms," came a rugged male voice. Yami looked up. On the winding staircase behind the women stood a man in his early twenties. He had spiky black hair with yellow streaks, crystal blue eyes, and yellow tattoo that started at his left eye and curved down his cheek. He was dressed in n black shirt with a red symbol on it and loose fitting jeans, with brown boots. Yami gulped. Usually the dark mechanic look was not his type, but for some reason on this man it worked. "My name is Yusai Fudo. Jonouchi says you need my help," Yusai spoke in a clear voice. He then looked to his persocoms. "Attend to him. I will meet you in the dining room." The persocoms nodded, and walked towards Yami. Slender arms wrapped around his legs, and breasts were pushed against his body. Yami froze, a blush creeping onto his cheeks from the embarrassment. He had never really been comfortable around women.

Yami struggled. "N-no, I-it's quite… Hey, no- Stop! That tickles! Wow!" He fell to the ground. They took off his shoes his shoes and jacket, then departed. He sighed from his place on the ground, and looked up at Yugi. He got no friendly welcome there, as the boy was glaring at him and looking as if her were about to cry.

"What's gotten you so angry?" Yami questioned.

"'I'm into love first,'" Yugi imitated him. "Well, you seemed to be amicable enough when those persocoms started being all affectionate."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about? I was screaming. You can't seriously be angry at me for that. I had no idea they were even going to do that."

Yugi cast his eyes down at the ground. He sniffed "Alright, I'm sorry."

Yami raised a brow. "Were you… jealous?" Yugi' cheeks grew pink, and he looked away. Yami smiled as he shook his head and stroked a hand through Yugi's hair, cupping his cheek. "Hey," he whispered "have some faith in me."

Yusai watched this with growing curiosity. "Come on up. We have much to discuss, I see."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Notes:**

**Saikano** - an anime, manga, and OVA series by Shin Takahashi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me be with you**

Chapter seven

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Five full-size persocoms crashed to the floor. Yusai, seemingly unfazed by the complete annihilation of five computers, walked up to Yugi and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Jonouchi didn't lie when he said your computer was… different."

"Jonouchi said you were a persocom expert, that you made custom-built persocoms," Yami said.

"I do. Tell me, did Jonouchi's persocom manage to get any information out of Yugi?" Yusai asked, turning his attention to Yami.

"Um, he got some visual images, if that can be counted as data."

"You mean memory data," Yusai corrected, and turned back to Yugi. "Do you remember anything before you came to Yami?" His voice was calm and reassuring, as if he were a father talking to a worried child. Yugi stared at his knees, and shook his head. "You can speak. I assure you, I will not do anything you do not want."

Yugi's head lifted, and he met the man's gaze. "I do not remember much. If I remember anything, it's bits and pieces. And every time I try to remember more, my body and my chest hurt."

"How did it feel when Jonouchi was downloading those memories from you?"

"It felt like my body was being ripped apart. I felt… tainted, and trapped."

Yusai nodded before he took Yugi's hand. "If you will allow me, I would like to try that again. I believe the key to unlocking what you are is in those memory files you don't want to open, Yugi." Yugi' eyes clouded, he looked positively petrified. "We'll move slowly, and only probe as far as we can before you start to hurt, all right?" Yusai soothed. Yugi' gaze still looked unhappy, but he nodded. Yusai unhooked his laptop, and brought it over to the table. He disconnected one of the USB cables, and hooked it into Yugi' ear. A screen popped up on the monitor and showed a digital manila folder. Yusai looked at the harmless piece of data for a moment before double-clicking. Yami didn't know what to think as he gazed over Yusai's shoulder. He knew nothing about electronics. He didn't even know how to text on his cell phone. All Yami could see was that Yusai was flipping from screen to screen. He opened different files with bizarre names, closed files as soon as he opened them, and stared at the details of files that seemed to be written in cryptic codes. His head hurt just looking at all of it.

Suddenly, Yusai stopped and stared at the screen. Yami blinked in confusion. All he could see on the crystal screen was a small folder that was titled 'Memory'. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"Yes," Yusai said simply and distractedly. "Yugi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Yugi replied.

Yusai nodded, then clicked the file, and was surprised to find it empty. "You sure Jonouchi accessed some video clips?"

"Pretty sure. How else could his mobile unit have loaded them?"

Yusai seemed not to hear him. He logged out of his computer and stood. "I'll go make us some tea. Yami, would you mind assisting me?" Yami nodded as he stood. He put a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder before he turned and walked out of the room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi sulked at their departure. They could have at least asked him to come, or offered him a drink. He sighed, and walked over to the window. He gazed at the snow that had so captivated him earlier. He liked looking at it. It was so pure and soft. It reminded him of feathers, or angels. Yugi closed his eyes, and a white haired man came to his mind. He had a sweet smile, and wore a school uniform. He opened his eyes. Had that been… a memory? But he had seen on Yusai's computer that he had no memories. Wait, that couldn't be right. He should have at the very least some memories of the last few days with Yami. His head began to hurt again. He pressed a palm against his forehead. What was going on? He ran the same hand through his blonde bangs. He remembered the man. He remembered how they used to spend a lot of time together at… school. He remembered… how they use to be confined in glass rooms together…naked. His mind convulsed for a minute, and Yugi cringed in pain. He gazed out at the snow once more, and a name rolled off his lips. "Ryou… Millennium Ring." He gasped and stumbled backward. He blinked in shock at himself. Had that been his name? He took a few steps backward, and sat in Yusai's chair. He could hear the man's voice in his head, as clear as a bell.

"_I've never seen snow. What do you suppose snow looks like? Marik says that snow looks like white powder. He says it's cold, and when you catch it on your tongue, it melts! Wouldn't that be cool?_"

Yugi shook his head. His chest struggled to breath.

"Well, it seems you don't need people probing around in your head to get information, after all," came a rather sensuous male voice. Yugi gazed up from the chair, and blinked innocently at the man who could be Yami's mirror image, except for the dark skin, leaning on the back of the chair, looking down at him.

"I am Atem," the man answered his silent question. "And yours?"

"Yugi." Atem smiled down at the young boy. He was rather surprised; the boy looked almost exactly like he did when he was young. He walked around the chair and leaned against the desk, gazing out the window.

Yugi blinked in confusion. He hadn't even heard Atem approaching. "What do you mean when you said, seems you don't need people probing around in your head to get information?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Your partner needs to stop fixating on finding out what you are because the real key to finding out what you are is to first answer who you are."

To Yugi it sounded as if Atem were speaking in riddles "But, I am a persocom. And Yami already said that persocoms can't have…" Yugi couldn't bring himself to say it, because he knew he himself didn't believe it.

"What Yami said is true. Persocoms cannot have feelings or emotions, or any of that. Most of them anyway." Atem grinned. He turned an walked back to Yugi. Putting his hands on either side of the chair he leaned in close so that his and Yugi's faces were nearly touching, "But you and I aren't persocoms."

"What do you mean…?" Yugi asked. He was frightened, but also curious about what Atem was saying.

"Man strives to increase his intelligence. But how far is too far? You and I are products of that intelligence."

"I do not understand what you're saying. If I'm not a persocom, then what am I? Am I human?" Yugi voice increased in volume at the question

"No."

"Then, tell me!" Yugi growled. His hands went to Atem's chest and gripped his red shirt "This is very important to me, so stop playing little mind games please!"

"Why is it so important?" Atem's wine colored eyes sparkled with mischief.

Yugi gaped "Because… Because, the sooner I find out what I am, the sooner Yami will… will…" Yugi closed his eyes, and hung his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

Atem's face softened. He knelt down, and cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "It hurts when the one you love doesn't believe you love them. Have you told him?"

Tears trailed down Yugi's cheeks "Not exactly, I suppose. I've tried to show him through my body, but he rejects it."

"If someone did that to you, wouldn't you reject them?"

Yugi was silent for a moment before admitting "Yes, I would,"

"You need to start treating him like a lover… or a boyfriend." Atem shrugged.

"How do I- Wait- When did we change the topic and get on this discussion? Who are you anyway, and why the hell am I pouring my guts out to you?" Yugi pointed at Atem.

Atem smiled. "I have that effect on people. Besides, it looked like you needed someone to confide in." He leaned forward, and kissed Yugi on his forehead, slipping a little note into the boy's pocket. "Your partner can explain it all to you later."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I know what Yugi is." Yusai said blatantly the moment Yami had shut off the water faucet.

Yami nearly dropped the teakettle he was holding as he "What?"

"You heard right," Yusai said, his tone never changing from conversational.

"Well, what is he?"

"He is human, but also machine."

"Well, I kind of already guessed that. Does that make him a cyborg?"

"No, he is not a human with machine parts. What Yugi is… He is a perfect balance of nature and intelligence. Or rather it is supposed to be the perfect balance."

"Okay, you lost me there. If that's true, then why does he have that tattoo?"

"Because Industrial Illusions is doing something they shouldn't be doing. I will admit that I have done the same; however, I stopped once I accomplished it the first time. I learned all to well that humans were not meant to challenge creation."

"Still not following you."

"I suppose Jonouchi didn't mention that I haven't made persocoms in over three years." Yusai asked with a raised brow.

"No, he failed to mention that."

"Three years ago, my lover died. I was busy in Osaka at the time, and didn't find out until the next day. I was… broken, to say the least. I didn't want to do anything. I had no inspiration to create anymore. Then, one day, I had an idea. What if a persocom could be made- one that had human emotions and a human body, but the strength and power of a machine? I set my whole soul into making that idea a reality, and succeeded. I called my creation _Steel Angel_. However, once my creation was complete, I fully realized the extent of what I had done. I burned all my work onto a disk, and hid it from the world."

Yami's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying that Yugi is… a Steel Angel?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You must be joking. How can you possibly expect me to believe that?" Yami yelled. "He's just a kid." He lowered his voice to a pained whisper "If what you're saying is true. How did he come to be that way."

"I do not know for certain. All I know is that Yugi's in danger."

"Danger? From what."

"You know yourself the Industrial Illusions postponed their making of the Millenium series. And if Yugi is a Steel Angel, then we know what they are probably doing." He turned on the burner and took the kettle from y=Yami "Breaking the laws that are not to be broken."

Yami bit his lip. A part of him was angry at everything. Why did this whole thing have to happen to him? As if he didn't already have enough problem. Yugi, what had happened to him? He was such a sweet kind kid. The though of him coming to any harm, or lousing him. Yami closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions. He needed to stop thinking of Yugi as human. "You said you were the first one to do this. But then you got rid of all your research. So how did-"

"Because even though I hid my data and creation from the world, it didn't stop imaginative people on the internet. It doesn't take a scientist to dream and imagine human like computers. Obviously, one of the major persocom companies has attempted to accomplish that dream as I did, and has succeeded."

"What's so bad about humanlike computers?"

"To make a Steel Angel, first you have to get an actual human body."

"…Come again?"

"You take a human body, and transform it into the machine."

Yami forgot how to breath for a second. "A human…body. You're saying that Yugi was human."

"At one point yes, he probably was."

It wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was like some corny science fiction novel. Yami fell to his knees. This was all just coming too fast. In a matter of one week, he had managed to find a persocom, be molested by said persocom, meet a suspicious kid with a wacky cell phone, and come to find out that his persocom wasn't really a persocom, but a super-enhanced robot/human that used to be all human. "This is all starting to sound like a really bad fanfic," he grumbled to himself. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"First off, I would suggest you get to know Yugi. The rest will come later. Don't tell anyone about him, and try to keep a low profile."

"Why should I get to know Yugi?"

Yusai looked him straight in the eye. "An angel's heart is a very terrible thing to waste." He smirked. Yami raised a brow at the rather poor pun. Both men finished making the tea and entered Yusai's study once more, just in time to see Atem kiss Yugi's forehead.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At first Yami could not believe what he was seeing. A man that looked almost identical to him was kissing Yugi "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone as his eyes darkened challengingly.

"Oh, um, Yami, this is Atem. Atem, my… master, Yami," Yugi bashfully introduced. Atem straightened as he looked over his shoulder and nodded in greeting. Yami blushed and looked away, grumbling to himself. "I'm sorry, Yusai, but I think that's enough for today. Yugi and I are going home." Yami set down the tray of tea, and started walking toward the stairs. He didn't know why, but at that moment he just felt extremely…betrayed and vulnerable. Yugi, looking bewildered and confused, bowed a goodbye to Yusai and Atem, before running after Yami in a hurry.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yusai sighed before he sat down in his chair. "You just **had** to kiss him."

"The boy was frightened. I wanted to calm him," Atem shrugged. "Besides, he was just so moe," he added, coming to sit on the edge of Yusai's desk. "That Yami boy reminds me of you not to long ago."

"Does he? I see no resemblance."

"He's determined."

"I'm always determined."

"He's attractive."

"Hearing you say that when he looks like you seems a bit off. Or like your trying to compliment yourself while making it sound like it's for me." Yusai chuckled, and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't surprised when Atem moved behind his chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"They remind me of you and I," Atem whispered.

Yusai smiled, and tilted his head sideways to gaze into the other man's gorgeous indigo colored eyes. "And how is that?"

"Remember how long I had to seduce you before you finally admitted you enjoyed my company?" Atem reminisced.

Yusai laughed. "Yes. I've totally forgotten now why I even fought against your charm to begin with." His hand brushed over Atem's which were draped over his chest. Atem turned the chair to face him before their lips met in a kiss.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** I've always wanted to have a fic where Yusai and Atem were a couple. But I never really had the desire to write them their own story. Motorcycles and pyramids really don't mix. Besides that Puzzle, Blind, Monarch, and Mobiumshipping are my fandoms. So, for this story I'll just have them be a side couple.

To be continued in chapter eight, please review!

**:Additional Notes:**

**Uke** - A Japanese term meaning the submissive partner in a homosexual relationship.

**moe** - Something that is so undeniably adorable that it makes you just wanna squee or grin like an utter fool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me be with you**

Chapter eight

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi and Yami sat across from each other at the table as they ate breakfast. Both boys were out of sorts. After returning from Yusai's house the previous day, neither had spoken a word to the other. He didn't exactly know how it happened, but Yugi had kicked Yami out of the bedroom. So, the older man had been forced to sleep on the couch, which had greatly angered him because it was **his** bed. After several dreadful moments of electrified silence, Yami set down his bowl. "I do not understand why you're so angry. You were the one getting close with Atem."

Yugi glared up at him from his own bowl. "I was not. He merely kissed my forehead, nothing more. And I did nothing to him in return." His tone could chip ice.

Yami didn't know which was cuter, Yugi the way he usually looked or the way he did right now when he was angry. It was extremely hard to be pissed off at something that could outcompete a kitten in adorableness "You let him."

"You let those women all over you." Yugi shot back.

Yami choked "Oh, really. You make it sound like I was drooling over all of them. Did you not see how uncomfortable I was?" He rolled his eyes "Within the short time that you've been with me I thought my attraction to men, and especially you, were obvious."

Yugi opened his mouth as if to reply and then snipped it shut as Yami's words sand in. A soft pink tinge came to his cheeks. "Well, you make it sound as if Atem and I were... making live on the desk… or something." Yugi replied softly.

At Yugi's reaction Yami's heart did a little flip. Should he really have told the boy how he felt? Why not? Yusai had said to get closer to him, and the best way to get close to someone was to be truly honest with them. He hadn't meant it to sound like Yugi had been doing anything completely indecent- an image manifested itself in his head.

_Yugi gasped, and tilted his head upwards to give Atem more access to his neck. The tanned man trailed warm velvet lips up his exposed flesh, a hand trailing down his side to his inner thigh, where he sinfully stroked and pulled. Yugi moaned, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck, and kissed from his forehead to his mouth. The kisses they shared were not sweet nor chaste, but hungry and lustful. "Atem." Yugi moaned just before he gasped and cried out his release._

Yami nearly had a nosebleed. He came out of his daydream to see Yugi staring at him with a questioning gaze. Trying to pass it off as if nothing had happened Yami continued eating. It didn't work. "What were you imagining?" Yugi asked.

"Um, nothing," Yami shrugged.

Yugi just stared at him pointedly. Everything the man did sent him mixed signals, and just when he thought he knew what Yami wanted, it seemed he changed. Yugi had been yelled at for being jealous of those girls, but then Yami just turned right around and was jealous over him and Atem. Yugi knew he should really be flattered that Yami was jealous, but Yami's hypocritical behavior angered him more. He shook his head. Atem had said that he should treat Yami more like a lover, but Yugi had thought he was doing that already. His face pouted as he tried to think of ways to be more like a lover.

Yami grumbled to himself. He didn't really know why he was so angry. He just was. A knock at the door made him groan inwardly. "It's open!" he called. Th click of a handel turning sounded through the apartment. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled warmly at Jonouchi. The man was dressed in torn jean, sneakers, and had on a yellow t-shirt that read 'DBSK', which was the name of a popular South Korean boy band.

"So, how'd it go?" the blonde asked.

"They… couldn't find out anything either," Yami lied through his teeth. Yusai had said to keep this a secret, after all. Besides, what would Jonouchi say if he knew?

Jonouchi sighed. "Dang. I thought Yusai would have some answers, at least. But that's not the reason I came over. The real reason is that I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a RPG with me."

Yami paused in mid bite "A what?"

"An RPG- Don't tell me you've never played the games Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts."

"Nope."

"Dragon Age? Skyrim?"

"What are those?"

"Oh my God, they're only the highest-rated played games in the world, next to _Halo_."

"_Halo_?"

Jonouchi looked as if he were about to have a panic attack "…I'm going to pretend that this conversation never happened." He took a deep breath "Now come on! Yugi, you come too," Jonouchi motioned with his hand, befor running out the door.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, as he watched Jonouchi insert a cable into Yugi and Dark Magician Girl.

"We are about to play the game," Jonouchi explained flatly.

"Okay, and this game's title would be?"

"…Oh, does the title really matter? Look, the login screen." Yami turned his eyes to the TV screen that was hooked up to the computer, and blinked at the frilly writing that was displayed. It was golden and cursive and looked to be in a language he didn't recognize. "So, what do you want your name to be?"

"Name?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, your name in the game… Never mind. I'll just put Yami." Jonouchi typed something speedily on the keyboard "Now, what kind of fighter do you want to be? Magician, warrior, hunter, etc…?"

Yami shrugged "I guess… a warrior."

"What race?"

"…Human?"

"All right, then, you're all set up." Jonouchi handed his friend a set of large earphones with a mike and visor screen attached to them. "Just put that on, and we can play."

"This game is 3D?"

"…Yes, now will you just put the headset on?" Yami examined the headpiece with obvious speculation, but eventually complied.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was a miraculous city. The buildings were crafted out of marble, brightly-colored tapestries were hanging between windows, and people of all different shapes and sizes and races walked everywhere. They stood in a courtyard, with a massive fountain in front of them. Yami was speechless. Not only did the graphics look realistic, but he felt like he was actually there. Yami then looked down at himself. He wore a dark blue tunic, with brown boots… and white tights? What the- "Well, what a cute outfit for a warrior." Yami spun around and glared at Jonouchi, who was wearing flowing black wizard robes with a trapezoid emblem on the cloak hook. He held a sleek silver staff in one hand. Next to him stood Dark Magician Girl, who was now the size of a regular human eighteen-year-old. Dark Magician Girl was dressed in a purple miniskirt, a lavender corset top, and black boots. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a braid that cascaded down her back to her butt.

Yami gaped. "What the hell? You guys have cool clothing. Why do I have tights? I thought I said I wanted to be a warrior!"

"You _are_ a warrior. But you're new to the game, so you have to start from the beginning," Jonouchi grinned "besides. The Link look looks good on you. Though I don't think Zelda would like the hair."

"I have no idea what you're even talking about!" Yami turned in a circle as he tried to get a better picture of how ridiculous he looked. Ultimately he gave up and just asked "Why the tights?"

"Be happy you have them. In the beginning if you start out as a young boy you don't have anything on under the tunic at all."

Yami consider asking why, but he decided against it "Why is Dark Magician Girl so big?"

"Persocoms can also customize themselves." Jonouchi grinned.

"I'm a wizard apprentice," Dark Magician Girl giggled and winked. The moment she did this it seemed as if every man around them simply stopped, stared, and drooled. Yami tried to contain his disgust. He turned to his side to see what Yugi was dressed like, only to find the boy was not even there. Yami turned to his other side. "Hey, where's Yugi?" Yami looked around the streets. Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"He might have been connected to another server."

"What?"

"Well, it is possible that this server is full. So, he might have been transferred to another town."

"We have to find him!" Yami raged, and started to run off.

"Wait, Yami! You need to call your weapon first." Jonouchi cried as he ran after him.

Yami skidded to a stop. "What weapon?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Search within you," Jonouchi lectured, putting his fingers together.

Yami brows furrowed, but he closed his eyes and concentrated. It would have been easier if he had known what he was looking for, but all he could see and feel was blackness. He tried to search through the shadows, but all he could think about was how he wished he had some sort of light to see. Something touched him, and his body went rigid. He looked down to find a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at him as they crept up his leg. Fear gripped him. Yami was about to scream, when a bright orb of blue light flashed into his hand.

"Wow, you actually managed to do it," Jonouchi clapped.

Yami blinked. In his hand was a key that was about the size of a sword. "What is this? This isn't a weapon! Come on, a key?"

"Hey, it's the only weapon open to you at the moment."

"But, a key? What am I supposed to do, pick the enemies' locks with this? Oh, I'm sure I'll strike fear into their hearts. Jeez, this thing is so big it looks like I'm compensating for something." Yami ranted.

"You are." Jonouchi laughed and flinched when Yami turned an angry glare on him.

"Am not!"

Dark Magician Girl was the one to break them up. She cast a fireball at their feet, making both of them jump, then glared at both of them. "Arguing is not going to find Yugi," she huffed. She then smiled, and pointed to the forest at the edge of the city. "Let's go check in the next town."

Jonouchi nodded. "I'm up for some experience. Come on, Yami."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami swung his key across the wolf's head, severing it from the rest of the body. Blood spewed out of the muscles and arteries as the corpse twitched and collapsed to the grass. "Jonouchi, this game is surprisingly violent," Yami stated, as he lunged for the next wolf.

"What did you expect? It's rated M!" Jonouchi called back. He pointed his staff at the ice elemental monster, and melted it with a heat spell. He turned around to grin at Yami and give him a thumbs up when a wolf leaped from behind, and raked its claws down his back.

"Jonouchi!" Yami yelled, and ran to his friend's side. Blood leaked from the deep gash, and soaked into his robes. Yami cringed. With that much blood, he knew the wizard wouldn't survive much longer. Dark Magician Girl somersaulted out of the way of another wolf as she dashed to Yami's side.

"Dark magic attack!" She screamed just before one of the wolves burst into blue flames and then fell to be a pile of ash. She breathed heavily as she wiped her brow "I'm running out of mana." She looked over her shoulder "And our healer is down."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** I do not think that I have to list all the video games that I referenced or made fun of in this chapter. It's pretty much common logic for any anime geek. To be continued in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains sexual themes, violence, and other material some readers may not find suitable, so proceed at your own risk. You have been warned!

**Let me be with you**

Chapter nine

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The wolves snarled. Their red, pixilated eyes fixed on Yami as he held Jonouchi's bleeding body in his arms. Saliva foamed and dripped from their mouths to the grass. Yami cringed, and pointed his keyblade at them. "Stay back!" The threat sounded pathetic even to his own ears. _"__Oh right, like this is really going to scare them"_, he groaned in his mind. The wolves growled, and came closer. Then, in a synchronized assault, they charged the two warriors, their jaws wide and sharp. Yami closed his eyes, and covered Jonouchi's body with his own. A wolf landed on his back. He screamed as its sharp claws tore into his flesh.

"Slifer! Annihilate those wolves!"

A huge, white blast shot an inch above Yami's body, and sent the pack of wolves flying. Blood and earth went flying everywhere. Yami gasped and tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He heard footsteps run past him, and then the howling and whining of dying wolves. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Those gashes are deep," came a familiar voice above him. "This will sting a bit, but I promise it'll help."

A moment later a liquid was poured onto his back. Yami sucked in a breath, and bit his lip. It felt like alcohol on an open wound. Once the pain died down, the stinging was replaced with a numb stinging. It reminded Yami of the kind of stinging feeling he got on his tongue when he ate a little to much wasabi. He groaned as he was lifted into a sitting position. He opened his eyes, and blinked as Atem came into focus. The man was dressed in black pants, boots, a long-sleeved shirt, and gloves. He also had a giant sword strapped to his back. He was kneeling over Jonouchi, administering something into the teen's mouth. Yami tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened as he saw Yusai pretty much just killing all the wolves. All the man was doing was standing in one place, pointing a huge gun at the beasts and blasting them to bits. For him, it looked effortless, if not trivial. Above him was huge red dragon with two mouths. When the last beast had its brains blown out, Yusai sighed, and turned back to walk towards Yami. The man wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt that was open to reveal his hairless chest, and brown boots.

"You two are lucky we came when we did," Yusai said. The dragon above him gave off a soft growl and then disappeared into a million tiny red sparkles.

"What were you two doing fighting level ten mana beasts? Yami, you and Jonouchi are obviously too weak," Atem scolded.

Yami really didn't know what to say. He had just started this stupid game. How was he supposed to know the beasts were level ten? "We were just trying to find Yugi."

"Yugi is here?" Atem gasped. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. He didn't arrive at the same server we did." He cast a look to Jonouchi "Or at least that's what he says." Jonouchi blinked and looked around as he came to.

"You need to find him, and quickly," Yusai stated. "We will go with you, and help you search." Yami nodded and rose to his feet, along with Jonouchi.

Dark Magician Girl bounced to Jonouchi's side, and smiled. "Very well. We shall be the fellowship of—"

"Don't you dare make a Lord of the Rings reference!" Jonouchi yelled at the girl. Dark Magician Girl pouted.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next town was not as pretty as the first one. It looked like a bandit's hideaway. The buildings were made of wood, and the people of the town looked like muggers, or possibly thieves. They wore masks, ninja suits, and most of their clothing was ripped or soiled. Even the atmosphere of the village seemed ominous. Yami did not like the town at all. There was no possible way Yugi could be here. Yami turned to Yusai. "Yusai I-"

"Don't worry. You're a noob, and thus, have nothing that they want. You'll have to search for Yugi by yourself," Yusai whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because we have a better chance of finding Yugi if we split up," Atem whispered back harshly. "Most of these users only speak the languages 'bribe' and 'fight.' And with you not being successful at either of those, you'll be bringing us down." The man turned around, and shoved a hand in Yami's pocket. "There's a few coins, just to keep yourself out of trouble. Now go." The group separated, and left Yami alone.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami gulped. Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked down the street. He felt nervous and intimidated. He tried his best to keep up a demeanor of strength. After all, this was not the time to grow a yellow stripe down his back. Yugi was probably in danger, and needed him. Suddenly, Yami was forcibly grabbed by the arm, and yanked into a house. He yelped as his body was pushed up against the wall. He blinked rapidly in the darkness, trying to make his eyes adjust.

"Well, what do we have here?" came an almost hissing voice.

"Aw, he looks good. I nearly forgot how constricting those tights can be," said another voice.

"Who… Who's there?" Yami yelled, and shut his eyes when a fireball was lit not a few inches from his face. Three men stood in front of him, their scarred and pierced faces now illuminated by the flame hovering in front of them. Their grins were twisted, and they leered at Yami. One man held Yami's hands above his head. "Can I help you?" Yami growled.

"What's a _child_ like you doing in Dark Town?" one of the men sneered.

"I'm looking for something." Yam smirked.

"Well, what a coincidence. We're looking for something as well."

"Really… what are you looking for?"

"Oh, money."

"Well, I don't have any," Yami retorted as he kicked off with his feet. He effectively pushed the other man away and managed to knock him to his knees. He summoned the keyblade and pointed it at them. The three burst out laughing.

"Oh look, the freak is going to kiss us with a key." One chortled.

Yami smirked "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He took a step forward "This weapon has better uses." He flipped the key down so the he was holding it like a golf club. He swung back and then swung forward, letting the hard metal make full contact with one of the men's groins. The man gasped, made an almost whimpering sound, and feel to the ground screaming.

"What the fuck!" the last man standing cried.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to leave you out." He stepped forward and made sure that he walked over the man currently sodding on this ground.

"Wait wait!" the man begged "You- you said you were searching for something right? Maybe you'll find it at the market."

Yami paused "What market?"

The man nodded vigorously "The underground market. You can find everything there. I'll take you." He gulped "Just please don't hit me with that thing."

Yami grinned. He was beginning to like this game "I make no promises. Now show me."

Yami was led up a slippery stairwell to what looked to be an old stage. Old men sat in seats, as they called out numbers and waved money wildly. A small boy was on the stage. He was covered in dirt, and shivering violently. An armored man stood next to him, and when the highest amount of money was called, he kicked the boy into the crowd, where he vanished. Repulsion gripped Yami, and would not let go. He was led to his seat before the man that had been his guide bowed and ran like hell away from him. Yami paid him little mind as the calling of the crowd stopped.

"Gentlemen! I know this is usually not your choice of delicacy. But our lord has decided to grace all of you with the chance to own a virgin," a thin green man announced.

Whispers hummed in the crowd, before one man called out, "Prove it!" Calls of agreement rang out.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terror cloaked around Yugi and would not let go. He was dragged out to the spotlight on the stage, his bound hands held high above his head. The calling of the crowd stopped. Yugi gasped, and looked at the auctioneer man in horror. He began struggling against his bonds as he was dragged further out on stage. The man's hand descended and hooked around the waistband of the small white shorts he was wearing. "Is he not gorgeous men?" the auctioneer hissed.

"_Smoph iph!_" Yugi tried to yell through the gag. His white cat ears folded against his head as if he were in pain.

The hand then went to cup his tear streaked face. "Perhaps we should let the buyers see how ripe you are?"

"I will buy him!" a voice called out before the threat could be followed through. The slave hall fell still. Yugi looked out into the audience for the man who had just saved him from utter shame. He was walking towards the stage. Relief and utter joy was evident on Yugi's face when Yami came into his sight. The ears at the top of his head came forward and twitched.

"Who are you, sir?" the man holding Yugi snarled.

Yami snarled "I do not need to say my name to the likes of you. Now give me that boy."

"Do you have payment?" The man asked. Yami reached into his pocket and tosses the few pieces of gold Atem had given him to the man. The man caught it and sneered at it. "Is this some kind of joke!" he laughed. Yami summoned his key. The man only laughed harder. Yugi tried to say something, but the gag completely garbled his words.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Give… me… the boy."

Yugi was roughly yanked backward "Guards!" the auctioneer yelled "Kill him!"

At that moment a loud roar was heard as Yami's keyblade began to glow. The metal seemed to shiver and morph into the shape of a sword as a giant golden winged bird looking creature set the room ablaze. Yugi kicked away from the man and ran into Yami's arms. White light enveloped them.

Was he dead? All he could see is blackness. "Yami. Yami come on get up." came Yugi's cheerful voice. The headset was lifted off and suddenly Yami could see once more. Yugi grinned down at him "Are you alright?" Yami didn't answer, just leaned up and embraced the boy tightly, snuggling his face into Yugi's neck. "Yami?"

"I thought I had lost you." Yami sighed "And when I saw those men touching you…I wanted to rip them apart." He leaned back and cupped Yugi's cheek "I don't care what you are, but you are mine and no one else's." His hand slid along Yugi's cheek to the back of his neck and he brought the boy down for a long passionate kiss. Yugi gasped; startled that Yami had actually initiated any romantic contact. He soon got over it, however, and closed his eyes as he kissed him back. Yami moved and flipped Yugi onto his back. When he broke the kiss he gazed down at the boy "Do you have any idea how cute you looked in that cat outfit?"

Yugi giggled "I have some idea." He wrapped his arms around Yami neck and was leaning up for another kiss when a loud holler came from behind them. They turned to see Jonouchi, with his headset still on, swinging wildly and jumping around his apartment.

Yami watched him in stupefied wonder before he said "Let's take this back to our apartment." Yugi nodded.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Marik laughed as he yanked off his headset. He enjoyed the game world, but sometimes, he liked the real world better. Besides, after what he'd just found, he had to log off the game. He stood, and walked to his kitchen phone, where he dialed a number. Sometimes life gave you lemons and you made lemonade, this time life had just decided to give him lemonade instead. He listened to the ringing, until a voice sounded on the other end. "Hey, Pegasus. I found him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me be with you**

Chapter ten

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He invited Yugi into his arms, and positioned the boy on his lap, so they were in a comfortable position. Yugi's face lit up in delight, his cheeks slightly pink as he wrapped his slender arms around Yami's neck. Yami submerged himself in Yugi's scent. He let his lips trail over the velvety skin; over his forehead, the bridge of his nose, then his cheek, before he stopped and pressed his own lips to Yugi's pink ones. Their mouths molded to one another, so hot and soft. Yami reveled in how Yugi's body felt against his, so small and cuddly. Everything about Yugi was so cute. They kissed for what seemed like forever, each enjoying the passion the other was giving. Yugi's hand traveled up Yami's shirt, and began to caress a nipple. Yami moaned into the boy's mouth as he felt the pink nub becoming hard. Yugi lifted Yami's shirt over his head. The feather-light touches were making both of their bodies tingle and burn with need.

Unfortunately for Yami, his mind chose that moment to remind him that he still had not told Yugi the truth about what he was. He mentally cursed himself, and contemplated telling the boy later, but his stupid morals won in the end. He broke the kiss. "Yugi, there's something you should know."

Yugi decided that if he couldn't have the succulent lips, then he would continue his ministrations on the man's cheeks and neck. "Hmmm?"

"It's about you, or what you are, rather. So, can you stop just for a minute?"

Yugi halted, and looked at Yami, exasperated. "You know, this whole 'Let's do it. No, I'm not ready yet' thing is getting really old."

Yami smiled comfortingly. "I'm not saying no. I just feel you should know something first." He winked "And I am and was always ready."

Yugi shrugged. "Okay, but please make it short. I'm desperate," he nearly whined. For emphasis, he placed Yami's palm on the strained fabric at his groin.

Yami blushed, and tried to clear his mind. "Y-you remember that day we went to talk to Yusai?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I did find out some information from him that day. It seems you're not really a persocom at all, but more like a human-android-type thing."

Yugi stared at Yami. "I'm a what?"

"I believe he said you were a human with machine capabilities. I suppose that is a better way to say it. I was told by Yusai that you are called a Steel Angel."

Yugi tilted his head to one side. "So, I'm not a computer, I'm a human with computer abilities."

"Yes, that's why you're able to have emotions, and yet, you still have the floppy-computer-ear thing." Yugi looked puzzled by this information, rather than comforted or happy. "What's wrong?"

"If I'm a computer that is also human, then how do you explain that thing with Jonouchi?"

"What thing?"

"Jonouchi was able to access files from me, yet Yusai couldn't. When Jonouchi hooked Dark Magician Girl up to me, it was like searing pain was shooting through my entire body. But when Yusai hooked me up to his laptop, I didn't feel a thing. And Yusai's laptop showed that I had no memory data. So, if that's true, what were those pictures that Jonouchi found? Don't you see, Yami? If I am part computer and part human, then what is my memory? For if I have a computer memory, Yusai should have been able to find files, and he couldn't. If I have a human memory, then Jonouchi should not have been able to find files, but he did." Yami blinked, Yugi's meaning slowly sinking into his brain. Yugi had to be a computer, because Jonouchi was able to access files. He also had a USB connector inside his ear, and Yugi had started working the moment Yami kissed him, not to mention that the blond had immediately fallen in love with him. Human beings didn't do those things. Yet, Yugi had emotions, seemed to have no computer-like memory data, and was able to eat food. So, that showed that Yugi was human. Yami clutched his head. It was like something proved one thing, and another would prove something else. He wished he had asked Yusai many more questions, so that way he and Yugi would have some answers. Just how much of Yugi was machine or human? "How are Steel Angels made?"

Yugi' question brought Yami out of his thoughts. "What?"

"How are Steel Angels made?" Yugi reiterated with a determined look.

Yami bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Yugi. He shook his head. Keeping that kind of information from someone was beyond cruel. "He said that to make a Steel Angel a human body was needed." Yami said. Yugi began to shiver atop him as tear came to his eyes. Yami ran a hand up an down the boy's back "Hey, it'll be alright." He moved Yugi off of him as he stood "How about I go make you some milk with honey?" Just as he reached the kitchen, a loud explosion blew the front door off its hinges and into the living room. The small apartment filled with a thick, gray smoke, and Yami found himself coughing and his eyes gushing tears. His body felt sapped of strength, and he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He managed to crawl back to the couch, and was relieved when he felt Yugi's arms twine around his shoulders. Through watery eyes, Yami saw a team of men in black suits with masks on enter the room. They held what looked to be guns with metal spikes on the end. Before Yami could even speak, a man grabbed Yugi by the arm, and hauled him away. Yugi thrashed wildly as he screamed. "Yugi!" Yami yelled, and reached out for the boy, only to be restrained by two other men in black. Yugi, who was struggling against his captor's grip, sharply turned his torso, laying his fist into one of the men's faces. The boy spun, kicked, and attacked like he was some sort of Jackie Chan duplicate, making some of the men in black back off. Yami looked on in dismay, as his cries and struggles grew more frantic. Yugi turned and looked at Yami, amethyst eyes wide with terror and what looked like determination. One man walked up to the boy. Yugi shifted his stance, and looked like he was ready to leap, when the member spoke.

"283!70*hgcat643."

Yugi stopped, convulsed in sharp spasms, and collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Yami turned his body roughly to the side, and sank his teeth into his captor's arm. The man yelled, and released him. Yami hit the ground, and immediately tried to stand, only to receive several searing jolts to his side and spine. He collapsed to the floor, jerking. Every nerve of his body felt wracked with intense pain. He moved his head to one side, and blinked. He saw the men putting Yugi in a black body bag. "N-no," Yami gasped.

"Well, at least we have the Millennium Puzzle back," came a voice. With his mind in a fog Yami barley registered the words he said.

"Yeah, and at a good time, too. The company's starting to get really impatient about our new model, and so far, the Millennium Puzzle's been the **only** model to survive."

"Yes, he's the only model we have that we can collect data from and duplicate."

"What should we do with this guy?"

"Leave him, but wipe his memory. We don't need some love struck punk following the boy everywhere. And clean this mess up, too."

"But, he has been around him for some time. He's probably contributed to the Millennium Puzzle's data collection. Superior, perhaps we should—"

"What would you have me do, Marik? Give the boy a fucking trophy? I couldn't care less what information he has given the brat that will help us in our completion of our project. Just do your job."

Marik knelt down in front of Yami's vision, and pressed a black device with a purple ball to his head. "Sorry, but this is for your own good." Marik pushed the button, and Yami's eyes bulged before closing soundly. He set Yami's sleeping head down, and gave a hand motion for the men around him to get to work. He turned to leave, but halted when he saw Mokuba at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba said venomously.

"I should be the one asking questions. Why didn't you inform the company of the Millennium Puzzle's whereabouts?" Marik asked.

"I was going to, but when Yami started asking questions, I too grew curious about what exactly you were doing. And now that I know, I don't agree with what you murderers are doing at all."

Marik sighed. "Neither do I, but I myself have no choice in the matter. They track my every move just to make sure I don't tell. If I ever do, then I'll die, and **my** body will be used."

"I'm going to inform my brother. I'm sure what the company is doing violates many persocom manufacturing laws."

Marik's eyes narrowed. Two men came up behind Mokuba. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can let you do that."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING**: This chapter contains sexual behavior, horrific descriptions, and contains some very mature situations and conversations. You have been warned!

**Let me be with you**

Chapter eleven

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami stirred as he heard the faint annoying chirping of a bird. He rolled over in his half-woken slumber and snuggled into the cushions of his soft bed. He didn't want to get up. He was sure he didn't have any classes today, and he didn't think he had to work at Mai's restaurant, so he saw no reason that he couldn't sleep in this morning. But that bird…that bird's chirping was like someone drilling a jackhammer two inches from his head. He covered his ears, wishing the worm-eating beast would cease its cries to the rising sun. His ears hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, but he couldn't remember why. He groaned, opening his wine colored eyes to stare blankly at his alarm clock, which flashed the numbers 12:00pm over and over. He sighed and rose from the warm cocoon of his blankets, then looked down and blinked at his jeans. That was strange. He could have sworn he had gone to bed in his pajamas…and where the hell was his shirt? Yami shrugged, thinking himself just forgetful and nothing more. After brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and applying a rather unhealthy amount of hairspray, Yami entered the living room and turned on the TV. He wanted to watch the news while he cooked his breakfast. As the egg in the frying pan sizzled, Yami flipped through the channels and landed on the news. On the screen, a guy with spiky brown hair beamed and gestured to a large building.

"Thanks, Tea. Hi, I'm Tristan Taylor. In today's news, the Industrial Illusions Corporation has agreed to hold an actual meeting on the delay and output of the latest persocom model. Yes, fans of this corporation's products have been practically palpitating for the new _Millennium Lover_ series. The corporation itself has set up high expectations by saying that this model will be practically human." The camera then moved to show rows upon rows of seated people as they looked expectantly up at a blank stage. Yami gazed at the screen with a confused expression. Why were all those people there for just a conference about the production of another sex doll? From what Yami observed, that's really all persocoms were. People treated them like emotionless computers or meaningless sex objects. Yami leaned back his head. He recalled having a conversation with a persocom once. She had acted human enough, and Yami just couldn't believe she was a program. He stilled when the scent of burnt proteins hit his nose. Yami cursed as he finally noticed the black edges on his egg. Great, now he would have to eat burned food. Jeez, he never was really any good at cooking. It was then that the phone rang. Turning off the flame he walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yami, it's me, Mai."

"Oh! Hi Mai, something wrong?"

"Yes, I was just wondering when you were going to come into work today."

"What? Oh my God, I work today?" Yami turned to look at the clock then then the calendar on the refrigerator.

"Yes, you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

He mentally cursed "OH! I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now!"

"Okay, see you in a few."

Yami hung up the phone and shoved the egg into his mouth. He cringed at its uncooked consistency and heat as it burst on his palate. He dashed into his room, stumbling out a few moments later with his shirt on backward, two different socks, and one shoe on. He tripped over the couch as he tied his laces, then sprang to his feet and shut off the TV. He then grabbed his coat and wallet before slamming the door and dashing down the hall.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami jumped from table to table, taking orders, serving food, and writing checks. Yet, as he grinned and smiled at his customers, an ache settled in his heart. He didn't know why it was there, and he worried it wasn't so much an emotion but rather a fatal heart condition. He rounded the corner, hooking his Palm Pilot to the main computer once more.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" called a hyper girlish voice. Yami turned to see a girl dressed exactly like him with long blonde hair and a bandanna. Her blue eyes gazed at him, filled with humor and delight.

"Um, hello. Do I know you?" Yami asked, his brows furrowed.

The girl snorted a laugh. "Of course you do. You came into the clothing store a few days back, remember? You had that furry man with you and that absolutely adorable boy. I believe he was your lover, correct?"

Yami stared at the girl as if she were mad. "What? I haven't gone shopping with Jonouchi anytime recently, and I most certainly do not have a boyfriend."

"But that boy—he dressed up in a Lolita summer dress. And I saw how your face went bright pink."

"You must be mistaking me for someone else. I don't know any cross-dressing boys and I was not in any clothing store in the last week. Who are you, anyway?"

The girl frowned and looked hurt "I'm Rabecca, Mai's cousin. But I already told you this. I'm here babysitting the kids upstairs." She pursed her lips "And I'm sorry but not many people have that hairstyle, so it was you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still sure you are mistaken." was all Yami could say. He disconnected the computer link and then walked back out into the crowd of hungry people. Yami let his mind mull over all events in the past week—he had gotten the job from Mai, went home, went to his classes, cleaned up his apartment, and…and…he couldn't remember doing anything more. This worried him. All he could remember was doing the exact same routine for days in a row until now. He gasped as his head surged in a spasm of pain. God, he had a headache.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami dropped his stuff aimlessly on the floor. "I'm home!" he called out into the empty room. He stopped, and stared at his feet. Why had he just announced his arrival to an empty house? He had never done that before; and why was he filled with a deep emptiness and longing? As if he expected the cold, soundless walls to great him with warm, loving arms. He shook himself, taking off his shoes and going to the kitchen. Either he was losing it, or he needed help, and quick. He prepared dinner, burning half of it, and ate at the counter, the light from the stove being the only thing that illuminated the darkness. He felt the darkness close around him, as if it seeped through his skin and almost joined the emptiness in him. Yami lifted his head and looked out at the window. It was snowing. Little powdery white flakes floated gracefully in whimsical dances just in front of the glass. Behind them was the black abyss of night, and above them, the starry sky peeking through gray Atems. He stared at the snow. It seemed to be taunting him, playfully cheering that it knew something he did not. He shook his head, dropping his chopsticks, and headed to his bedroom. He put on his pajamas and curled into his sheets, shutting off the light and forcing his eyes closed. The pajamas seemed to burn against his skin as if in protest. Yami groaned, tossing and turning in the bed. For some reason he felt uncomfortable in the middle of his own bed. He moved to the side and the burning subsided to a dull ache. That did it, he made a mental note to see his doctor tomorrow.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Yami sighed as he gazed out the window of his room. He sat on his bed, unashamed of his nudity, as he let the warm spring breeze waft in and brush his skin. He laughed as the cherry blossoms skipped along the air currents, their fragrance filling the air and calming the soul that inhaled them. "Yami," came a voice that filled Yami's very being with a delectable tingle. He turned and smiled down at the teen, that looked much like himself, who lay next to him. The boys haunting violet eyes were filled with such warmth and contentment, Yami couldn't help but smile back. He bent his head and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. The boy beamed in response, laughing as he rolled over on his side. The white blanket slipped down to reveal a slender chest and stomach. But it was not the revealed skin that captured Yami's attention; it was the pair of pink rosebud nipples that had him entranced. The pink buds, sensing his intense stare, hardened and grew brighter. The boy laughed, lifting his hands to pinch the dots of flesh himself. "Yami…do you want to touch them?" the kid asked in a most sensual voice. His eyes had darkened a shade, the black pupils dilated in an expression of utter lust._

_ Yami gulped, his cheeks aflame. "Yes."_

_ The boy merely smiled and let his hand tug down the white sheet all the way off his body, revealing curves, hills, and warm skin. His body was truly a work of youthful art. The boy ran a hand over his stomach. "My body is yours, Yami, as is my heart. I will have no other but you. You must see this."_

_ Yami shifted as his erection grew under the sheets. He leaned forward and cupped the teens face in his hands "I know that, because I feel the same way." The boy's face was lit with pleasure._

_ "Say it."_

_ Yami rolled his eyes. "I love you, Yugi. My Hikari."_

_ The boy blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hikari?"_

_ Yami chuckled "You don't like it, do you," he sighed._

_ Yugi shook his head. His hand circled around Yami's neck and brought him down a hair's width from his lips. "Quite the contrary, I like it." Yami smirked and captured their lips together, tongues meeting as their bodies spooned to one another. Yugi moaned as their erections brushed and then rubbed against one another. Yami could tell he was hot and more then ready for him, but still, he wanted to take his time. He didn't want to run the risk of hurting Yugi more then needed be. Yami broke the kiss, his lips trailing down Yugi's neck, his breath tingling his skin. Yugi moaned and pushed against him. His lips, so pink and full, were parted in an open-mouthed sigh as he exhaled in small gasps. Yami reached the boy's nipples and pinched the sensitive skin with his fingers before stroking the abused buds with his tongue._

Yami's eyes fluttered open to gaze stupidly up at the white ceiling that was painted in rays of morning sunlight. His breathing was heavy, and upon lifting the covers, he decided he should go to the laundromat today after his classes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami chewed at the eraser on his pencil. It was not that the human ecology class assignment was really hard, even with the hum of the dryer buzzing in the background. If anything, he found everything in his major to be rather insightful. But his mind was only concentrating about twelve percent on the paper in front of him. The rest of his neurons were buzzing about his dream. _"__Why did I have a dream about some barely legal boy? And why was it a wet dream? I have never had shota tendencies before? Could it have been something I ate, or was it just my mind relieving some unknown stress from my body?" _he thought to himself. His mind could remember clearly every detail of the fantasy. How the boy's body had moved, like silk on the wind. How his body had felt so right pressed up against his—all supple, warm, yielding flesh. Yami shook his head vigorously. God, he was becoming hard right in the middle of the laundromat. He took deep breaths, and conjured up a vision in his mind that had always worked to shatter any libedo. He envisioned Jonouchi, naked, on a bed, with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. In response, Yami's body went cold with dread and his erection vanished, gone completely. He sighed in relief. Worked every time. A woman next to him coughed. Yami froze and looked to see a very old woman, around maybe eighty, sitting a seat or two away from him. Her gaze was calm and wrinkled her smile small. She gave Yami an almost all-knowing grandma look. Yami's face went bright red as he buried himself back in his studies.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That night, Yami did everything in his power not to go to sleep, as his fear of having to go back to the laundromat plagued him. He did not want to risk anyone recognizing him with the same soiled sheets. Besides, Yami had learned that stains such as his were a bitch to get out of thick comforters. Eventually, however, after watching countless hours of television on the couch the heavy lids of his eyes closed.

_Yami didn't know why he was running, but he could hear the cries of an animal in pain just ahead. He was dressed in an overly large white t-shirt that read the numbers Puzzle-TSI. He had nothing else on—no shorts, underwear, socks, or shoes. His feet throbbed as he ran on white tile floors that were slick with blood. He stopped in front of a large panel door with a combination lock. He gazed at the numbers, bewildered as to what combination would unlock them. Then his hand seemed to move of its own accord and punched in 7669. The numbers shimmered, then changed into the word "snow". The door latch opened. Yami opened it ever so slightly and wiggled past, shutting it behind him. On the inside it was dark, and Yami's hand fingered for a light switch. Light immediately blasted into the room and his eyes widened at what he saw. _

_There were rows and rows of cylinder tanks filled with green liquid. Inside were animals—dead animals. The labels on the tanks read different numbers, such as #464 or #423, but all had the same three letters at the end, RTS. Under the labels were charts that read "Mutant unable to survive change of cellular structure. Subject was terminated." Yami could not believe what he was seeing. He walked down the rows, his eyes almost emotionless. All manner of creatures were in the tanks. Dogs, cats, rats, bats, chinchillas, ferrets…it was like the monsters who did this really didn't care about the subjects they were testing. The next horror that befell him chilled him to the bone. Humans…there had stopped being animals in the tanks and now there were humans. Yami stumbled back on his feet and clenched his hands over his mouth, fighting the wave of nausea that came over him. It was then that a heart-wrenching scream resounded on the metal walls. Yami shivered, gulping, and looked down. Just at the end of the wall a few feet away was a window. Yami shakily got to his feet and stumbled over, his hands touching the glass in an almost timid gesture to stabilize himself. But nothing could prepare him for what was beyond that glass._

A scream tore its way from Yami's lips as he jolted up in his bed. His eyes were dilated, and his body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He covered his mouth and bolted to the bathroom. After his wave of sickness dissipated, Yami leaned his forehead on the cool bathtub. His body shivered as his veins ran cold. How could his dream be that horrific? For beyond the window, he had seen the same boy from before, cradling a crying man with long white hair to his chest. The man's legs were stained with blood, and he had multiple bruises on his body, as did the boy. Each was bound in handcuffs. One of the boy's hand was filled with glass shards and blood. Near them lay a broken syringe, the pink liquid inside burning the floor as it fumed in smoke. A few feet away there had stood a man in a black lab coat. His voice was gruff as he said, "Millennium Puzzle, you are trying the company's patience. Just because you are the only one showing profitable results on this project does not mean you get special treatment."

The boy looked and gazed up at the man in the cloak. His eyes—the amethyst depths that had looked at Yami with such love—now looked at this man with undeniable hatred and malice. "He is progressing too! Just more slowly! Besides it's your fault, you're the one who did this to us!" The man laughed. His voice had frozen Yami's spine. "You know, when we kidnapped you worthless brats I had no idea it would be this ridiculous. Fine, keep your precious friend. After all, he's the only connection you have left to your feeble life outside these walls. But do remember, lives here are so easily extinguished, like a candle." Yami cringed and turned back as another wave of nausea overcame him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yusai stirred from his sleep, his hand feeling the absence of Atem's body from their bed. He rose and combed a hand through his black hair, yawning. He looked around the bedroom to see Atem, in his bathrobe, looking out the screen door of the balcony. "Atem, why have you left my bed?"

"I had a dream, Yusai. A most frightening dream," Atem replied in almost a whisper.

"Is that why you are in my bathrobe?"

"Sort of. The robe I took for comfort." Atem turned and smiled at him then. "Your smell comforts me."

Yusai chuckled at that. He rose from the bed to go stand next to his lover, his hands came to the other's shoulder. "What was your dream about?"

Atem's face became troubled. "Do you remember when you first started to create me? How you worked so hard, and then came to a stopping point?"

Yusai's body went rigid "Yes," he nodded "but why are you bringing this up?"

"Do you remember why you stopped?"

"I realized for my dream to come true—to make a computer with emotions—that I technically could not make it all machine. I realized that to create what I was striving for, I would have to combine human DNA with machine. I stopped because I was hesitant on whether it should have been done or not. Not to mention how I was going to find an animal specimen whose DNA accepted the change. I knew it was impossible."

"But you did it."

"Only because one of my old girlfriends came to me, said she was pregnant, and was going to have an abortion. I realized this was my only chance. I didn't want to kill something already so complicated as an adult human. But if I were to train an unborn child, whose brain neurons were so easily swayed, and cell purpose not fixed yet, it might actually work. I did not explain to her the extent of what I planned to do, and I am not proud of that, but she did give me the fetus." He looked away "And I found my success. You already know how my actions haunt me."

Atem nodded; still, the worried expression on his fine features. "Yes, and you had planned on it being an almost exact copy of Akiza so you could have her back from the dead."

"True. I did not expect the combination of DNA and machine to only truly be compatible with male genes. So I was surprised when your fetus self became male. However, in the long run, you have brought me more pleasure than Akiza ever could." Yusai stroked Atem's cheek.

Atem smirked at him. "I know, but still, I'm rather annoyed that you wanted me to be a girl," he said jokingly. "But that's not why I asked you those questions. I know you stopped your research after me because you knew how dangerous your find was. So you hid it away. But, my dream. It was about a company trying to do what you did. But with teenagers and adult humans."

Yusai stopped, staring at him for a while before relaxing. "It was a dream, and nothing more."

"They were torturing the subjects, Yusai. I saw how they started on animals and worked up to humans. You said yourself when Yugi and Yami were here that something was going on because Yugi is indeed like me."

"Yes, however, he inherited more computer capabilities then you did. When I created you, I tried to make you as human as possible. Obviously, the person who created Yugi is more determined to make him a machine…which will eventually unravel his DNA nucleotides."

Atem nodded. "I saw Yugi in my dream. Covered in blood and screaming. I think something really bad is going on, Yusai, and I feel we should get to the bottom of it."

Yusai stared at Atem, not really sure what to do. "All right, I'll call Yami—" The doorbell rang, sounding through the house. Yusai looked toward his closed bedroom door. "Who could that be?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me be with you**

Chapter twelve

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Thank you." Mokuba groaned as he accepted the cup of tea Yusai offered him. His hair was matted and mangled, half his body wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing an old nightgown that Atem had loaned to him. He wore the nightgown only because his own clothes were soiled and torn to shreds—though the nightgown, which was pink-checkered with white lace, did nothing for his appearance.

"So…you wanna tell us what happened? Because I doubt that you got these bruises and a broken arm from working on a computer," Atem said as he finished tying the bandage around Mokuba's upper arm and shoulder.

Mokuba sighed. "Sure…I haven't been completely honest with you guys…"

"Well, that's a start. Care to continue?" Atem nudged.

Mokuba shot the man an annoyed look. He may have been grateful to the couple for letting him in, but that didn't mean he was in the mood for sarcastic remarks. He felt weak and tired. He had nearly escaped the Industrial Illusions thugs by the skin of his teeth. If he had not ducked into that alley and managed to weave his way to the park, he would have been captured. Mokuba didn't even want to think about what those thugs had done to Yami. They had taken Yugi away, of that much he was sure. Though what pissed Mokuba off most of all was the fact that he himself was a part of the whole thing. It had all started at the beginning of this year. He had gone to a technology convention with his brother for a 'site observation', which was just his brothers' way of saying, "We're going to see all the new advanced equipment and use it to our advantage."

There, they had exchanged words with Industrial Illusions. Their business representative had talked with his brother for a brief time. Mokuba remembered that in that conversation his brother, Steo, had mentioned the alternative personality function that his corporation had just patented. He also remembered that just a moment later his brother had been distracted by someone else and the reprasentaive had asked him—

"So, Mokuba, what do you think about all this? Do you find that these advancements in persocoms will incite new ideas?" It wasn't that he was rude or unkempt, the man had just rubbed Mokuba the wrong way.

"No," Mokuba had answered. "As far as I'm concerned, persocoms will never truly reach their full brilliance until they themselves are almost human." Mokuba cursed himself inside his head. **He** had been the one to give Industrial Illusions that outrageous idea, and it was only made worse by what had happened after that. And yet even then he had still not seen the signs.

A few weeks after the convention, Marik had come to him, asking to look over some statistics and the new outlines for his company's newest project. Mokuba had not thought much of it. He had always helped out other companies—in a way, he supposed, he was betraying his own brother, but Mokuba always made sure that the corrected plans or calculations that he gave to other companies were less efficient then his brother's plans. Marika's plans had been nothing out of the ordinary. The plans had not shown any signs or hints of what Industrial Illusions had **truly** been up to. It had not been until Mokuba had been informed by the corporation that one of the test persocoms had escaped, and Yami suddenly asking about persocoms with that company, that he had become suspicious and started having Yami watched. With the appearance of Yugi, Mokuba had grown rather curious, for he had been under the impression that Industrial Illusions, as the newspapers had said, was having complications with their manufacturing of the new persocoms. Yet here Yugi was, seemingly activated and running correctly. Mokuba had only become paranoid when it seemed Yugi was developing actual feelings. It was then that Mokuba began to wonder just what it was exactly that Industrial Illusions was doing. He had searched the internet and found nothing, he had read through books of persocom manufacturing and function and still had found nothing. He had then gone to Yusai in hopes for some answers, for Mokuba knew fully well what Yusai had accomplished not too many years ago with his creation of Atem. But something inside Mokuba told him that Yugi was not exactly like Atem. They had similarities, yes, but there was still one distinct difference—Atem had been altered, for lack of a better word, to be more human. Yugi seemed to **be** human…but showed more signs of being a computer after each passing day. Still to this moment, Mokuba did not know why Yugi was the way he was. The only bit of information Mokuba had been able to salvage was from when he had briefly hacked into the Industrial Illusions' shipping department. He had managed to pull up a log that showed that the corporation had received copious shipments of animals in the last few months, and that recently their workers had taken a sudden interest in adopting teenage children. That was why Mokuba had openly called the suits murderers in front of Marik. Mokuba knew—he just **knew**that those kids were not alive, just as he knew that Yugi was with those law-breaking S.O.B's right now. But first things had to come first. He had to inform Yusai and Atem of the situation, for he couldn't infiltrate Industrial Illusions alone. He didn't want to just run and tell the police, for fear of the company covering up their operation and possibly killing Yugi and any others that were still alive. Mokuba already felt horrible enough for deceiving Yami and not being able to stop this whole mess from happening. He didn't want to screw up any more. Mokuba took a deep breath, and for the next hour he told Yusai and Atem what had happened—all he knew and all he had done. At the end, he had hung his head and finished by saying, "There is no excuse for myself, but we need to act fast or worse will happen."

Yusai stared at Mokuba for the longest time before leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. "Well…at least I know what Pegasus is doing…and what Yugi has to do with all this."

Mokuba looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Yusai looked back at him, his face emotionless. "Have you ever heard of the American film _Gattaca_?"

"No, why?"

"_Gattaca_ is a movie that depicts a superhuman race. Scientists have altered the DNA code to create genetically elite super-generations. They changed DNA proteins and switched them with the enhanced abilities from animals. As a result, the new generations were physically and genetically almost invincible."

Mokuba only blinked in confusion. "So what does that have to do with Yugi and Industrial Illusions?"

"You said that Industrial Illusions was adopting children, right?"

"Right, but only teen children. So?"

"So, Yugi is obviously one of these adopted children."

"Obviously." Mokuba's face contorted from confusion to full out shock. "You mean-"

"Exactly." Yusai frowned. "They're taking live humans and forcing their DNA to merge with that of a stronger animal compound and then forcing that unstable compound to merge with a machine."

"But it can't be done!" Mokuba slammed his cup on the table.

"Yes it can, but it can **only** be done when the subject being transformed is a fetus **and** has the appropriate DNA code." Yusai sighed "With so many factors contributing to the lack of success, you would think people would learn that humans are not supposed to play with nature."

"So what does this mean for Yugi?"

"What Industrial Illusions is trying to accomplish is simply daft. Their meddling with the genes will only kill the subject. We need to get Yugi out of there as soon as possible. The mechanical compounds they're giving that boy are obviously overtaking his original DNA. Once that DNA is gone, Yugi himself will cease to exist. He will either become a mindless doll, or he will die."

Mokuba jerked to his feet "Then we need to—"

"Patience, Mokuba," Yusai warned.

Mokuba pursed his lips in a frown "Did you not just say that we needed to—"

"True, we do need to hurry. But going in there without a specific plan will just surely get us all killed."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Mokuba asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"You will stay here. Pegasus will most likely be looking for you, and Yami is their link to you. Do they know about Atem and me?"

"No, I never told them that Yami had come to you or that you examined Yugi."

"Good, then Atem will go retrieve Yami. And I…have some calls to make." Yusai rose from his chair and left the room. His demeanor of utter control had never changed.

Mokuba gritted his teeth and leaned against the couch. "I already feel like shit because of all this, but knowing that I can't help fix it is even worse."

Atem, who was still sitting by him, sighed. "You are helping by staying put. Just think of this as your form of atonement, even though Industrial Illusions is more to blame for this situation, not your stupidity."

"But I—" Mokuba was then slapped upside the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's a waste of your time and ours. Besides, what's happened has happened. There's no use whining or crying over it now. Concentrate on what you **will** do, not what you have done." Mokuba stared at Atem in disbelief. Those indigo eyes seemed to pierce through his self-pity. He nodded dumbly.

Atem nodded and rose to his feet. "I suppose I'll make us a late-night snack. We've got a hell of a day ahead of us." And indeed they did, for out of the window both men could just see the sun beginning to rise, its golden rays painting the sky in warm tinges of pinks and blues.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yusai was pissed as hell to say the least. He was annoyed with Mokuba for being so ignorant, but that was nothing compared to the anger he now was feeling toward Industrial Illusions. Did they even realize they were killing lives? Were they such bad scientists that they could not see that their plans would never succeed? No…they were good scientists…they were just corrupted by greed. The want to succeed and be the best had obviously taken over them. Yusai entered his office and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and after three rings a rather tired voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jack."

"Yusai? Is that you…? Damn it, WTF man, it's seven in the morning."

Yusai rolled his eyes. "Get out of bed, Jack. I need you to do a favor for me in a big way."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then, "Yusai, I'm disgusted. How can you possible be tired of that man you live with? Though I don't blame you for wanting me."

Yusai nearly crushed the phone in his hands. Jack may have been one of his closest friends, but the man was not exactly the brightest tool in the shed. He also did not like it when the blonde-haired journalist always made wise comments and gave advice on his and Atem's relationship. "Jack, don't make me hang up the phone and call Crow," Yusai warned. Crow was Jack's journalist arch rival.

"Wow, bringing out that card, huh? Okay, what is it? You got me a story or something?"

"Oh, it's a story all right. And I want you to be there right next to me when we get it."

There was another pause. "What are you saying, Yusai? I detect a hint of triumph in your voice." Yusai explained briefly the situation. "…O.M.G, shut up! I'm going to be rich!"

Yusai shook his head "Listen, I need you to be over at my house no later then eight."

"Why?"

"I want you to get the whole story, Jack. Every ounce of gore and every ounce of sympathy. I want people to read your story and be so horrified that Industrial Illusions will be shut down and—"

"You don't want any other company to get this idea into their heads, I get it. I'll write the story. But it sounds like you need to take a chill pill. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? The company will be shut down, Yusai. I promise."

Yusai contemplated and sighed. "I guess I'm overly angry. But that's because I know what the repercussions are of doing what they are doing. No later then eight, all right?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Notes:**

_**Gattaca**_ - a 1997 science fiction drama film written and directed by Andrew Niccol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me be with you**

Chapter thirteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been a full twenty-four hours, but the dream still haunted him. Yami's mind was plagued with the images he had seen and that face of the blond-haired boy. That unforgettable face. It, more then anything else, affected him. Fragments of what seemed like memories struggled inside his head, as if they were under a thin layer of nylon but could not break free. When he had come into work today, Mai had put him on cleaning duty. Which was just fine with him—that way he wouldn't have to deal with the customers in his frail condition. He wiped down the tables, cleaned the dishes, swept the kitchen, and categorized the inventory. He kept his head down, his bangs obscuring his vision.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Yami looked up with a dull expression at one of the cooks. The cook looked at him curiously before pointing to Yami's hand. Yami blinked and looked to find himself about to walk into the freezer holding a live lobster that one of the other cooks had ordered him to get. Yami blushed and turned to the cook, handed him the lobster, and ran out of the kitchen. He walked down the hall to the employee lounge, rubbing his temples. God, he had to snap out of this. He entered the small white room that was only occupied by one table.

"Hey."

Yami looked up and gazed at the girl named Rabecca. She was wearing a pink party dress and held a romance novel in one hand, her index finger jammed between two pages. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Rabecca shrugged. "No worries." She then went back to reading her book.

Yami gazed at the floor for a while before asking softly, "Um…that boy…the one that you said I was with…was he…did he have spiky hair like mine, and were his eyes a dark amethyst?"

Rabecca did not look up from her reading. "Yeah, except his hair didn't have the extra blond spikes. You both look like you killed a sea urchin and stuck it on your heads."

Yami ignored the comment. "Can…can you tell me that boys name?"

Rabecca closed her book and looked up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to remember. "Nope, I don't think you or that furry fellow ever said his name."

Yami nodded and was about to leave when he bumped into Mai. "S-sorry."

Mai smiled the kind of smile a mother might give to a child. "It's fine. However, I need you to put on your apron. There's a customer out there that wants you."

"Me?"

"Yes, he requested you personally." Mai handed him his black apron before disappearing behind a closed door.

Yami walked out, carrying the customer's order of ramen with grilled chicken and a cup of sake. He walked up to the table and set the food down, bowing. "Your meal, sir."

"Thank you, Yami."

Yami paused just as he was about to leave. He turned to the man, who was wearing long black pants, a light purple shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was long and sandy colored "How do you know my name?"

The man looked in his direction, the glasses hiding his expression. "I come here a lot. Do you remember me?"

Yami shook his head. "No, sir, I've never met you before this very moment." Something about the man's voice alarmed Yami. It filled him with rage and worry, feelings he never knew could intertwine themselves.

The man nodded slowly and removed his glasses to reveal lavender eyes—one of which was framed with bruised skin. "You don't remember me at all?" the man asked.

"…No." Yami said slowly. "Should I, sir?"

The man stared at Yami for a long time before frowning and shaking his head. "You seriously don't remember."

"If you wish me to remember so much, sir, then why not give me a hint or image that may jog my memory?" Yami nearly growled, his mixed emotions about the man seeping through.

The man looked down at the table, then out the window. His expression seemed to go from worry to hatred, then back to worry again. "Little child. Be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams. Still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight."

Yami gazed at him in horror. He took a step back. "What?"

The man continued "This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning."

Yami gulped. "How do you know that song?"

"It's his favorite. He's sung it to Ryou many times in the last few hours." The man then turned and stared Yami dead in the eyes. "Rip apart your mind, Yami."

Yami looked at him as if he were mad—though to Yami's knowledge, he probably was. "You need to eat your food, sir. And please do not ask for me ever again." He bowed. "Good day."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As Yami walked home he made sure to pay close attention to his surroundings. With all that had happened in the last few days he wouldn't have been surprised if someone jumped out and raped him. He turned the corner to his apartment building and was greeted by Mr. Mouto.

"Oh hello, Yami. I have those brownies I promised." The old man smiled as he handed the warm pan to Yami.

"What? Oh, well, thank you." Yami grinned. He couldn't quite understand why Mr. Mouto was giving him food, but he was not about to complain.

"You're quite welcome, and make sure that friend of yours gets some too."

"Oh, Jonouchi? Sure."

"Well…yes, Jonouchi too. But I was referring to that cute young man. He seemed so shy when I met him."

"Young man? You mean…Yugi?" The name suddenly flowed from Yami's lips, startling him.

"Yes, but it's late. So you should go on—my, Yami, are you all right? You've gone completely white."

Yami gulped and shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. Really. I just need some sugar is all. I'll go up to my room immediately." Mr. Mouto nodded but helped Yami to the first flight of stairs.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami flopped down on his bed and gripped his pillow tightly. He felt nauseated again and his head felt hot. It felt like needles were being stabbed into every neuron. His breathing came in explosive gulps and he closed his eyes to the light around him. _"Rip apart your brain, Yami!"_ The command inside his head was like an echo. Yami clutched his head tighter and groaned. He could feel something, like a tear in the nylon. Part of him wanted to open it further and bathe in what it could offer, but another part of him feared it. If he went toward the tear he knew the pain would increase. Warm, strong arms enveloped him, bringing him to rest against a broad and warm chest. The handling of his body was like that of a father's, and Yami wondered if he were dreaming. He couldn't open his eyes, but the warmth surrounding him seamed to be a lifeline for him. It connected him to the outside word and dulled the pain he was feeling. Every nerve in his body seemed to be fighting…fighting to remember.

"Yami…Yami, listen to me," came a soothing male voice. Yami immediately tuned in to it, drinking in every word as if it were water. Strange, he considered. He was acting like a child, and yet he was in college. "Yami, I want you to fight the pain. Do you remember Yugi?"

"_Yugi_?" Yami thought. He could feel the tear in his mind grow bigger. "Yugi…he…he's my friend…?"

"No. Who is Yugi?"

The tear ripped a little more, images of a boy smiling at him filled his mind. "Yugi…he's my…" The images seemed to be pouring out faster, too fast for the tear to handle. Yami clutched his head and screamed as the opening was shredded apart. Visions of Yugi flooded his mind. The night he brought Yugi home, the night Yugi slept in the same bed, the night Yami sang Yugi to sleep, the game world and Yugi with kitty ears, Yugi being kissed by Atem, Yugi kissing him, hugging him, and smiling at him. Then finally the image of Yugi' crying face as he yelled for Yami, reaching out with his hand to clasp his own. Yami's eyes shot open and he coughed, clinging to the figure holding him as his body shook. His eyes flooded with tears that dripped down his pink cheeks. "He…he was my…I loved him. He was my steel angel, my persocom…my lover. He was—" His body shook again and more tears fell. "They took him. Those bastards in the black suits took him! And that man…he wiped my memory so I wouldn't remember—" Yami was caught in another fit of coughs.

The arms tightened and helped lift him off the bed. Between shallow breaths, Yami asked, "Where…where are you taking me…who are you?"

"I am Atem, and I am taking you to Yusai," the voice laughed softly.

"Atem," Yami whispered. "Yeah, I remember you. Atem, we—"

"We will find Yugi. I promise you, Yami."

"But—" another cough. "What if—"

"He's alive, Yami. I'm sure of it."

Yami said nothing more, but nodded against the blond man's chest. His body felt so weak, his mind on the verge of collapsing. He opened his eyes long enough to see Atem getting into a black SUV before they closed and he saw only darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami awoke to the delightful sight of seeing Mokuba staring at him not two inches from his face. Yami jolted in surprise before saying, "Mokuba?" Yami looked around "Where am I? And why are you eher?"

"You're safe at Yusai's house. As for me, I've been here for the last day and a half."

"What time is it?" Yami asked as he looked the boy over. "And why are you wearing pink pajamas? Jeez, you look even more like a girl now." Yami then received a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up. Look, I'm glad you're awake. It's around five and all of us are about to hear Yusai's plan."

"Yusai's plan? You mean to get Yugi back!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, and much more. Yami, there is something you should know—"

"Why are you wrapped in bandages?"

"Please, let me explain, all right?"

For the next half hour Mokuba briefly described the situation and his involvement in the whole scenario. "You…betrayed me," Yami said flatly, without emotion.

"No, I didn't mean to. Look, I'm sorry—" He was interrupted from finishing his sentence by Yami's fist punching him dead in the face.

Mokuba fell to his back and looked up at Yami in shock, rubbing his jaw. There was no blood and he doubted that Yami's hit would leave a bruise, but it still stung like hell. He gazed up into the crimson eyes of the man before him and saw anger. It was then that Mokuba realized just how much Yugi had changed Yami and affected his life. "Yami…"

Yami seemed shocked by his actions as well. He looked at his palm in disbelief. "I…Mokuba…"

Mokuba leaned up, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'll get him back, Yami. I swear it." Yami looked up at him. The man's gaze still had not softened to friendly appreciation.

A knock at the door alerted the two boys before a blonde haired man entered. He wore white clothing from head to toe and had a camera in one hand. "Hey, boys. Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Yami, this is Jack. He's a journalist who's going to expose Industrial Illusions for what they are really doing." Yami nodded to the man and grew even more stiff when Yusai and Atem walked in.

"You feeling better, Yami?" Yusai asked.

"Yes. How are we going to get Yugi back?"

Yusai smirked. "Right down to business. All right, now listen, because everyone has a part." The man unrolled a long blueprint and pointed to a room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me be with you**

Chapter fourteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi stirred and awoke to find himself lying on a white bed with a splitting headache. He looked around the white room curiously, as its bare walls seemed familiar. He was immediately cloaked with a mixed blend of dread, hopelessness, and fear. He looked down at the small cot beneath him. It was old, and squeaked as he leaned up and swung his legs over the side. He then noticed that his clothes were missing, and that he was wearing a rathim large white t-shirt that had the number G13-TSC on the sleeve. Yugi's finger traced the number. The black letters made him angry. He felt violated all of the sudden. He wanted to tear off the shirt and throw something at the walls. He shook his head, not understanding what he was feeling. He looked around again. The bed was the only furniture, but a small knob protruded from the middle of one of the walls. Yugi squinted his eyes at it, then puhed against the bed to stand up. He rose to his feet, and instantly stumbled forward as shooting pain ran to his shoulders. Yugi cringed and bit his lip, small droplets of blood falling from whime his teeth pierced the flesh. He leaned against a side wall, breathing through the throbbing. The ache dulled, but did not go away. Yugi walked to the knob and examined it. It was stainless steel, but did not seem to be attached to any door. He lifted his hand and banged on the walls, finding them to be rathim thick. He pressed his ear against the plaster and listened. He didn't know how, but he could hear someone…someone humming on the othim side of the wall. "Hello?" Yugi called. The humming stopped. "Hello? Please, if you can hear me, tell me where I—"

"Yugi?"

Yugi was puzzled by the interruption but continued. "Look, I really need your help..." Suddenly the wall in front of him disappeared into thin air, and Yugi tumbled forward, crashing to the ground. "Ow…" he groaned, as he clutched his shoulders once more as the soreness returned.

"Oh Yugi, it _is_ you!"

Yugi looked up and blinked. Sitting just a few feet away from him was a man that looked a little younger then Yami with long white hair. The man wore much the same attire as him. He was clutching a sketchbook to his chest. His face was what captivated him though—he had such a elegant face, feminine in a way and radiating with relief. His eyes were the color of sapphires, blue, deep, and warm. His expression was one sad even as he looked at Yugi with a tender smile.

Yugi rose to his feet. "Um…hello." The man stood, setting down his sketchbook and ran toward him. He embraced Yugi with slender arms. Yugi was surprised, but suddenly felt rather content and peaceful the moment the man touched him. It was unnerving to him, for he had only ever felt that way in Yami's embrace. "Um…do…you know me?"

The man leaned back and looked down at him, his delicate features curved in confusion. "Know you? Yugi, I've known you my whole life. There hasn't been a day when you were not by my side or I was not thinking of you."

"What? Not one day?" Yugi repeated

"No, not one day. Except for just recently, though. When did they take you?"

Yugi didn't hear his last question because he was picking apart his brain as he tried to remember who this man was. He obviously knew Yugi, and obviously they had had a very close relationship of some sort. He then remembered the name he had spoken that day at Leon's mansion. "Ryou?"

The man beamed up at him. "Yes, Yugi?"

"You're…Ryou?"

"Yes, you know that perfectly well."

"No…no, I don't." Yugi gazed at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Ryou visibly shivered and stepped away from him. There was silence for a long moment before his soft voice whispered, "Yugi…what was the song you always sang to me so I could get to sleep at night?"

Yugi shook his head. "I have no idea."

Ryou gasped, then cast his own eyes to the floor as tears welled up inside them. "You don't remember anything?"

"No." His face rose and he took Ryou's hands in his. "Please, tell me. Where is this place? Why are you and I here? And why do I feel like I know you?"

Ryou blinked up at him, letting the tears roll down him cheeks. "You…don't even remember me?"

Yugi' heart convulsed in pain at seeing the man's torn expression. "No," he said softly, and embraced him in a hug. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the natural thing to do. The man embraced him back, but then withdrew and led him into the center of another white room, though this one only had a table and another cot as furniture. He led him over to the bed and sat down, motioning him to sit beside him.

"To start off—your name is Yugi. My name is Ryou, and I am your best friend." He paused to see if Yugi was listening, then continued. "We are in the cell chambers of the Industrial Illusions' scientific labs. We are, for lack of a more humane term, their lab rats. We came from the Domino City Orphanage, just two weeks before I were to turn seventeen and get us out of that miserable place." He paused "Funny, the orphanage seems like paradise when you compare it to this place." Ryou waved him hand for emphasis. "The orphanage sold us to these suits for a profit. They promptly locked us in these white cages and performed a series of tests on us." He turned to Yugi and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember the tests, Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes and delved into his subconscious. Blurred memories of intense agony and anguish came to him. He vaguely remembered people touching him, needles being shoved into him. He remembered scars across his back and shoulders, remembered how his body suddenly began to change. "I…can…but not clearly."

"Good. It's better that you do not remember." Ryou smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his cheek.

Yugi cupped his hand over Ryou's. "I…remember them hurting you…I remember that-"

A finger gently was placed on his lips. "**Especially** don't remember those memories." Him blue depths grew darker, more haunted and mysterious.

Yugi was concerned, but let it slide. He had a sinking feeling Ryou was right, that he shouldn't remember the actions that went on here. "What are they trying to do with us, Ryou?"

"They are trying to make a persocom that is able to act and feel like a human. But that's just another way of saying they are trying to make a superhuman robot."

"Why…why do you say that?"

Ryou looked at him, him warm eyes suddenly cold and void of meaning. "Because, Yugi, we are the only human experiments still alive. Everyone else is dead."

"Everyone?"

Ryou shook his head. "You don't remember Rex, Weevil, Miho, or any of those guys?"

Yugi shook his head. "How long have they been doing—" He was cut off as his shoulders contorted in pain once more. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the mattress.

Ryou's cool hand was on his shoulder. "They did it again."

"Did what?" Yugi asked as he gasped. Ryou's frail hands gently began moving his shirt up and over his head."Wait! What are you doing?" Yugi stuttered as he tried to pull the shirt back down.

"Calm down. You need to see," Ryou soothed.

Yugi, at his words, calmed and allowed him to remove his shirt. He was glad he had, for he found three small red puncture marks on each of his shoulders. "What—what are these?"

"They are scars, from where they took your bone marrow," Ryou explained before pulling at the collar of his own shirt to reveal his own shoulder. Five red marks could be seen in a horizontal line on his flesh.

Yugi gazed at him in horror. "Ryou..."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt at the moment." He smiled reassuringly.

Yugi grasped him hands once more. "Don't worry, Ryou. Soon we'll be out of here. I promise."

"Yugi, we've tried to escape from here, remember? It doesn't work. We are trapped here."

"No. You asked me where I had been all this time. Well, I was out there, out in the real world. I met some people and—"

"You met people?" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yes, and they're going to help us. I just know they must—"

"Did you kiss anyone?"

Yugi stopped and gazed at him. "Kissed anyone?"

"Yes… tell me!"

"Well…" Yugi was about to answer when he saw fear flicker across Ryou's eyes. He didn't know why, but he soon found himself saying, "No…I just found some friends."

Ryou sighed, and touched a hand over him heart. "Thank goodness. If someone had kissed you, you would have instantly fallen in love with them."

Yugi lost his ability to breath "What?"

"They programmed us that way. The first person we kiss we immediately fall head over heels in love with. I suppose if you had kissed someone it wouldn't be all bad, but it would have been a false love, and not true love like you said you wanted."

Yugi took his hands away and let them lay limply in his lap. A false love? Was he truly not in love with Yami? Was he being forced to love? It took all his restraint not to scream. "I…I found some friends, as I was saying. I'm sure they will be here soon to save us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because-" A loud buzzing filled the room and suddenly Ryou clapped a hand over Yugi's mouth.

"Go, get back into your room. Quickly!" he whispered harshly into his ear. He turned Yugi around and gave him a rough push. He did what he said without question, and no sooner did he make it to the safety of his room, the wall separating their rooms reappeared. Alone, and surrounded by quiet once more, Yugi gazed at the wall with troubled eyes. He wondered what was going on behind that wall. What was happening to Ryou? What torture was he going through? And how could he be so powerless to help him, powerless to even help himself? He stalked over to the bed and sat down, glaring at the white tiles beneath his feet. He clutched the metal bedpost bar in frustration. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back home. Back with Yami. And now, just when he needed hope the most, he had to find out that he possibly was not in love with Yami…that it was just a simplistic program and not his true feelings. He clutched his chest in pain, though it was not his shoulders that were hurting-it was his heart. The vital organ was twisting in his chest, as if it too were screaming. Yugi hung his head.

"_Man strives to increase his intelligence. But how far is too far? You and I are products of that intelligence."_

"_I'm not understanding what you are saying. If I'm not a persocom…then what am I? Am I human?"_

"_No."_

"_Then tell me!" Yugi growled. "This is very important to me, so just say it!"_

"_Why is it so important?"_

"_Because…because…the sooner I find out what I am, the soon Yami will…will…" Yugi closed his eyes and hung his head._

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

The memory was clear and vivid. Yami's facial features, his words, the pain Yugi had felt at that moment. Yugi took in a shallow breath. If it had hurt so much back then when he thought Yami would not love him… He opened his eyes and gazed down at his hands. Back then, Yami had not loved him, but now he did. Yami was his and his alone, just as Yugi was to him. He cupped his hands together and placed them over his chest. He could clearly feel the rhythmic beat of a heart, and the warmth coming from it was comforting to his soul. He then opened his palms and gazed at them. So what if he was a persocom, or a human, or a steel angel, or whatever the hell he could also be. The most important thing to him was that Yami loved him, and he loved Yami. He did not care if his love was fake or real, the point was he was feeling it, and happy to feel it. Yugi fingered the red marks on his shoulders, and got a sinking feeling as his fingertip brushed over the burning dots. He couldn't explain it, but it was almost like his subconscious and body had already come to terms with something he had not fully recognized yet. He looked up at the ceiling of his white prison and frowned. "Yami… you better hurry."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi nearly fell out of his bed as a tray was set right at his feet. He looked up from the covers to see a man who had sandy colored hair and was wearing a white lab coat. Yugi stared at the man for a moment. He then glanced down at the food. Fearing the worst Yugi slid out of his bed and retreated to the corner of the room. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Me, I see those vitamin tablets we give you _are_ working. Nice physique."

Yugi blinked and looked down, just then noticing he was still naked. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself. The man only grinned. "Why are you here?"

The man pointed a finger at the tray of food left at the end of the bed.

Yugi raised a brow. "I will not eat anything you give me."

The men waved a hand. "Yugi, you should know I don't give you the tainted food."

Yugi pursed his lips in puzzlement. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that Pegasus had your mind erase all your memories after you escaped."

"I…escaped?"

"Yeah, gave everyone a pretty good fight too. But don't think you can escape again. Old man's got you sealed up pretty tight."

Yugi didn't respond to the information, he only said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just to refresh your memory, Yugi, there is one member of this company who is being forced to cooperate: me." Yugi did not answer; he only looked down at his feet. The man sighed and sat down on the cot. He took a sample of food from the tray. "Come on, eat. I know you're starving." Yugi hesitated, but eventually walked over to the cot and sat down as well, taking a slice of the apple. The man watched him then shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Marik. Nice to meet you."

Yugi swallowed and looked around the room. "So… we're…friend?"

"In a way I guess."

"Then you'll help me get out of here?"

Marik's shoulders fell. "Yugi, don't ask me that."

"Why…are you being watched or something?"

Marik lifted a mocking eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Yugi' face fell and he laid his chin on the top of his knees. "But…if the chance arose…?"

"Again, don't ask me that. You don't remember, but I've told you this many times. If this whole thing is revealed, everyone is going to pay whether they wanted to be a part of it or not."

"So, you're covering your ass."

"Hey, I'm the one who _accidentally_ let you escape in the first place," Marik growled.

Yugi flinched at his tone. "I'm…sorry." He decided to not press the issue any further. If he was going to get out of this hell once more, then he would have to hope for Yami. Him talking to old acquaintances about escape would only arouse suspicion. He brought the apple to his lips, nibbling at it bit by bit.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That night, Yugi awoke to find Ryou crawling into his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't feel well," Ryou whispered, him cheeks looking rather blue. "They gave me some weird drug and now…my hips hurt."

Yugi's brows furrowed and he invited the other man under the covers. "It'll be okay," he consoled, gripping the other man's hands. Ryou nodded, snuggling his head against the pillow.

"Sing me a song, Yugi," he pleaded. "You always use to sing for everyone back at the orphanage when we were younger." Yugi nodded and thought, but only one song came to mind. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
><em>Be not afraid<em>  
><em>Though thunder explodes<em>  
><em>And lightning flash<em>  
><em>Illuminates your tearstained face<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

_And someday you'll know_  
><em>That nature is so<em>  
><em>This same rain that draws you near me<em>  
><em>Falls on rivers and land<em>  
><em>And forests and sand<em>  
><em>Makes the beautiful world that you see<em>  
><em>In the morning<em>

_Little child_  
><em>Be not afraid<em>  
><em>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon<em>  
><em>And its candlelight beams<em>  
><em>Still keep pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

Yugi didn't need to finish the song, for Ryou was already asleep. Yugi smiled down at his peaceful face and laid his own head down next to his. "I promise this will all be over soon, Ryou," he whispered, before closing his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Let me be with you**

Chapter fifteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The headquarters of Industrial Illusions were located in Kita, one of Tokyo's many wards. It looked innocent enough from the outside. In fact, to be honest, it looked like all the other buildings around it—a regular tall metal box of a building with some windows and a revolving door. They knelt in the darkness of an alley just across the street from the building's main entrance. Mokuba was attaching objects to his jacket, and Yusai seemed to be occupied with typing frantically on the computer. Yami, however, could not take his eyes from the building. A feeling of dread grew within him as he gazed longingly at it. Inside that building was Yugi, the one he loved and the one he had nearly forgotten. Yami was already sickened with himself for that, but for now, that did not matter. All that mattered at this moment was accomplishing their goal. They were going to get Yugi, possibly liberate all other subjects, and get out of there. Or at least that was the plan from what scraps of information Yami had gathered. He still was vague about what exactly the plan was. However, Yami believed in Yusai and the others and hoped to god that it would work. Yami turned to Yusai and whispered, "So…what's the plan to get in? Are we going to shoot our way in and—" Mokuba's abrupt glare at him silenced effectively stopped whatever he was going to say next..

"No," Yusai said, coolly as usual. "Rushing in there would only cause the whole building to go on alert."

"Then how do you plan to sneak in?"

"I'm changing the data at this moment."

"You're changing the main computer's functions? You can do that Yusai?"

"No, I'm changing the data of the Palm Pilots the guards are most likely carrying."

"Oh?" Yami didn't know how exactly Yusai was doing that, but he decided not to press the matter. He looked over to Jack. The blonde was grinning wildly as he flipped through a stack of blank CDs. Yami only guessed that the CDs were for data collecting. He turned around to look at Atem. His eyes bulged as he saw the blond man begin to undress behind a dumpster.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi stared at the TV in front of him vacantly. Why the bastards that owned this building would think he would enjoy watching Anpanman was beyond him. The children's TV show was worse then that American children's show called Barney. Just watching the screen made Yugi want to kill himself. Ryou sat next to him, scratching his pencil on his sketchpad rapidly. Yugi looked over and tilted his head. The drawing was either a really constipated fruit…or a picture of Pikachu. "Hey, what are you drawing?"

"A picture of Dark Magician. He used to be your favorite cartoon character."

"Oh," Yugi blinked.

Ryou sighed and turned to him. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive. You still have no inkling of your lost memory?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope."

"It's all right. It's not your fault anyway. Besides, you're back with me now. That's all that matters to me." He smiled and lightly punched Yugi's upper arm. He smiled befor looking back at the TV. His memories might never return, but his heart still remembered. "You said you met people who would help us. How do you know they will?"

"Hm?…oh, I just do." Yugi replied.

"You just do? That's not exactly reassuring. We can't stake our lives on a feeling."

Yugi chuckled. "I've been doing that exact thing since I was awakened."

"Awakened?"

Yugi caught himself and tried to think of a likely story. "Um…that is, I was asleep when I was found and someone woke me up."

"One of those friends you spoke of?"

"Yes."

Ryou turned his body so he was facing Yugi "What are they like, these friends?"

"I'm not sure I should say. What if our captors are listening into this conversation?"

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

Ryou broke into a fit of laughter. "Well, one time you found two of the lab technicians in a rather…awkward position. You blackmailed them so now our conversations are no longer recorded. Besides, they didn't really find our crying entertaining anyway." Yugi had to laugh. Apparently his old self was not exactly like the person he was now. A loud clashing of metal was heard and the doors to the room that Ryou and Yugi were currently in opened. A man with brown hair walked forward, followed by a blond-haired woman. Yugi gazed at them in with barly contained malice.

"Come with us, Millennium Puzzle," the man instructed.

"Why should I go with you? What are you going to do to me?" Yugi asked warily.

"We are going to run some tests, and you really have no choice in the matter. Now come." The women spoke venomously.

Ryou flinched visibly. Yugi glanced in his direction, and then turned his eyes back to the other two people. To make Ryou flinch, the woman must be one of the more brutal scientists. However, the they were right. Yugi didn't really have a choice. He rose to his feet, allowing his hand to trail up Ryou's arm as he stood. He then turned to the man and woman…and obediently followed them through the door. As the door closed, Yugi looked back, only to be met with the horror-struck face of Ryou.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed. They were in. The plan that Yami had been so confused about was actually ingenious. Atem had dressed up in a replica of the company's lab coats and Yami had changed into one of the custom white t-shirts of the subjects. They had walked up to the entrance desk, and Atem had acted so…_suave_, to put it lightly, that the desk girl had nearly pushed them through the door in a fit of giggles. It had also helped that Yusai's fake appointment data had been transferred to the girl's laptop. How the man had managed to do that, Yami would probably never know. Apparently the phrase 'If you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight.' was rather true. Yami turned to Atem and nodded. "Now, to find Yugi?"

"No. Now to sneak in Yusai and the others. Then Yusai will find out where Yugi is and we'll rescue him."

"So how do we get them in?"

The two were currently in what looked to be a doctor's office. Bottles, swabs, and other instruments were all lined up in a neat row on one long shelf. In the middle of the room was one of those brown seating beds. Atem looked around. He gazed at the white walls, then at the tile floor. He pursed his lips and went over to the drawers, opening them one at a time quietly. Then, after finding nothing, turned to Yami.

"I was hoping to find a computer in here. I suppose luck is not completely on our side. Now we are going to have to get to one of the main offices…or at least to some sort of electronic equipment."

Yami looked to the door. "I think I saw someone come out of an office just down the hall. Perhaps they would have a computer." Atem nodded and turned to open the door, but stopped and stared at a set of cotton swabs and a pair of tweezers. "What's the matter, Atem? Come on." Yami shook his shoulder. Atem nodded again absently and grabbed the interments, shoving them in his coat pocket before opening the door.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi stood in the middle of a room with nothing but mirrors surrounding him. Even the floor was a giant mirror. He was filled with a feeling of paranoia, as if he were being watched. He tapped his foot on the ground. He had no doubt that all these mirrors were one way. He could not see his enemies, but they could see him. He felt trapped and enraged, almost like a feral animal. He walked along the sides, running his hand over the smooth reflective surfaces, searching for a weak spot.

A hidden door opened "Don't go getting any ideas, Millennium Puzzle," came a rather caviling voice. Yugi slowly turned to glare at the man before him.

The man had long white hair that covered one eye. His expression was calm and impassive. "Do you know who I am, Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yes…you are Pegasus, the man who started this project and brought Ryou and me here. You are the man who wiped my memory and have turned me into some kind of mutant."

Pegasus's face remained emotionless. "So, you remember."

"No. I just came to that conclusion form the information I've gathered."

Pegasus laughed. The sound chilled Yugi to the bone. "Millennium Puzzle, you always were very bright. Always calculating, always testing, always threatening, always…protecting." Yugi's muscles tightened and he gritted his teeth. "I'm sure Ryou has filled you in on all that you've missed since your little vacation." Pegasus's face became hard and cruel. "Tell me, Millennium Puzzle, did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, I did. I met a nice little kitty. I called him Mr. Fluffers," Yugi retorted, surprising himself with his sudden boldness toward the man that obviously had the power to kill him. He didn't know why, but even though his blood ran cold at the sight of this man, he still did not want to show any fear.

Pegasus contorted in displeasure. "Millennium Puzzle, do you remember your other…friends?"

"You mean your other lab rats? No, I don't remember them. However, Ryou has informed me that he and I are the only ones left."

Pegasus shook his head. "Don't sound so negative, Millennium Puzzle. After all, we terminated them because they were going to die eventually anyway."

"What are you saying?" Yugi hissed.

"Their bodies, though accepting the machine compound, were rejecting the final experiment—the one that will make our project complete."

"What final experiment?"

"Why, your heart. Our company is accomplishing great feats within these walls. Soon we will make history. We will have created the first robot to act and feel like a human."

"If that is your goal, then why are you taking the heart? The heart is the organ that you feel with! Without it, the body will be emotionless. It won't be able to function!"

Pegasus shook his head again. "Oh no, you misunderstand. We have already manufactured a highly sophisticated emotional monitoring system. It will be the indicator for all emotions. We need your heart because we cannot have any evidence left behind that would lead our consumers to believe that their purchased persocoms were not completely 100% machine. That's why we call you the puzzle. You are the key to everything coming together."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You're not just making persocoms from humans. You're making them from their corpses?"

"In a way, yes. It's much like that American film _The Stepford Wives_. We're throwing everything but your body and mind away and re-programming you to be perfect. However, we were simply using you and those others for tests. Now that we have the correct codes and system, we can finally start manufacturing our persocoms."

"But you'll be killing humans!"

"Only humans that no one would miss. I don't see how that is a crime."

Yugi's body shook with anger. "Why…why are you doing this? What is your main reason?"

Pegasus tilted his head. He actually looked genuinely confused. "To become the greatest, Millennium Puzzle. To achieve something other men have never dared to attempt. To become the greatest persocom company ever. We will become rich! Don't you see? Once the Millenium Lover series comes out, no one will ever be able to beat a persocom that is capable of love! Everyone will be buying!"

Yugi hung his head. "For power and money, you have killed innocent people, taken away their humanity, and have attempted to become God."

"I am God at this point!" Pegasus yelled.

Yugi balled his hands into fists. He gazed at the man in front of him, the man who truly was a monster, the man who had begun all this corruption. He was the man who had run series upon series of tests on animals and humans alike. The man who truly didn't care about the fact that he was torturing living creatures. The man, who only cared about gain, not opened his palm and gazed at the crescent moon-shaped blood marks his fingernails had left. This was the man, who had turned him from a human…into something that should not truly even exist. It was then that something occurred to Yugi. He looked up and fixed Pegasus with a hard stare. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Pegasus smiled. The expression seemed alien to him, as the skin on his face stretched abnormally around his jaw. "I'm telling you this, because you will be our first Millennium Lover."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Damn it," Yusai growled for the third time as his computer screen flashed scarlet red and the words 'access denied' flashed annoyingly.

"What's the problem?" Mokuba asked.

All of the men were in one of the main computer labs. Atem had sealed off the door by unhooking the combination pad, jamming it with two cotton swabs, and rearranging the wires. He had also used the pliers to dismantle one of the computer hard drives so Yusai could use his laptop to access the available data within. However, that process was bearing no fruit, for Yusai could not seem to figure our the password to the main assets bank. "They must have changed the damn word in the last twelve hours because this computer does not have the most recent password." Yusai ran a hand through his hair.

"Isn't there another way?" Yami asked.

"No. Unless we have that password, we can not access the documents we need or the maps of the locations to find which room Yugi is in."

Mokuba slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!"

Jack immediately covered the boy's mouth. "Shut it. Do you want us to get found out?"

Mokuba glared at him but nodded, as if to agree that he would calm down. "Then how do you plan to go from here? Is there a way to get the password?"

"Yes. Say please."

All men turned sharply to find Marik standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Yami questioned.

"You know this guy?" Jack asked.

"We both do," Mokuba answered, moving so he stood next to Yami.

Marik seemed unscathed by the partial glares and sighed. "You know, you guys are just lucky it was me who saw you on the camera screen and not someone else."

"And why are we lucky?" asked Yusai.

Marik grinned. "Because I'm on your side. Now come with me. We don't have much time, and neither does Yugi."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Notes:**

**Anpanman** _- _A popular children's cartoon series in Japan. Created by Takashi Yanase.

**Kita** _- _A section or part of Tokyo, much like Queens is a section or part of New York City.


	16. Chapter 16

**Let me be with you**

Chapter sixteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After sneaking Yusai and the others into the building's basement, which housed the huge monitor backup data systems and generators for all the computers in the company, Marik punched in a code on the main computer screen. Suddenly, all the cameras in the building were repeatedly replaying the last five minutes of footage they had recorded. "There. Now, you won't have to worry about the cameras," Marik grinned. For a man who was betraying his company, and probably had assisted in committing many crimes because of said company, the man was rather gleeful.

Yusai nodded, and hooked up his computer once more. "I need the password."

"It's prestidigitation."

Yusai typed in the password, and smirked as all access was granted to him. "Alright, Yami, Mokuba, you go find Yugi. The rest of us will stay here."

"Alright, but we do need to know where our little damsel in distress is," Mokuba commented, before he was nudged by Yami.

"Yugi is on the twelfth floor. That's our research center. Hurry, an elevator is just down the hall." Both nodded, and ran.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Let go of me!" Yugi yelled, as he smacked Pegasus' arm away.

The man glared at him. His face was a mask of boredom. "Come now, Millennium Puzzle, where exactly do you intend to run?"

Yugi gulped, and looked around. The man was right. All around him was nothing but glass. Nowhere to go, unless… Yugi sighed, and hung his head in defeat. "You're right, Pegasus … It's futile."

Pegasus chuckled at this, and raised his arm. He snapped his fingers, and from under the glass floor came an operating table. Its white sheets would have looked appealing, if not for the fact that it had also been equipped with arm and leg restraints. From the ceiling came mechanical arms and shields, with various instruments attached to them- needles, drills, clips, and some other devices Yugi didn't recognize. Pegasus then extended an arm to Yugi. "Come now, Millennium Puzzle." Yugi meekly moved forward, dragging his feet a little as he walked toward the white haired man. When he got close enough for Pegasus to put his arm around his shoulders, Yugi lost his footing, and fell to his knees.

"Oh, s-sorry," he stammered, as he used the elder man for support when he tried to stand up. Pegasus didn't say a word as he led Yugi to the table. When Yugi got within one foot of the table, he stopped, and started to shake.

"What's wrong now, Millennium Puzzle?" Pegasus growled irritably.

"I- I'm scared," Yugi whined, and sank to his knees.

Pegasus' groan could be heard, right before his footsteps echoed and stopped behind Yugi. His hand lashed out, and gripped Yugi' shoulder. "Millennium Puzzle, get on the table **now****!**" Yugi was pushed forward. He hit his head on the table as he fell. The loud clash of metal against bone reverberated off the walls. "I'm losing my patience with you. Now, you get on that table. Our time left before our manufacturing deadline is short, and the quicker we can—"

"Hey, Pegasus … Go fuck yourself," Yugi whispered, as he got to his hands and knees.

In a flash, the young boy turned on his feet and launched himself at Pegasus, stabbing the syringe of green liquid he had snatched into the man's stomach. When they both crashed to the floor, Yugi tumbled away, and slammed into the wall hard enough to make him gasp and cringe from the pain. Gathering his strength, he managed to get himself upright by leaning against the wall for support. He opened his eyes, and looked in front of him. Pegasus was gasping, and clutching at the syringe that he pulled from his stomach. The man glared at Yugi, and opened his mouth to yell, when a gushing flow of blood exited instead. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth, looking from the equipment in his hand to Yugi, and back. His skin began turning a silky blue, and then began to dissipate—almost evaporate—into the air. Blood flowed from the skinless tissue in streams. Yugi covered his mouth in horror as he backed away. He had assumed the syringe had been filled with a hazardous liquid, but he had not had time to anticipate what would happen. As crimson blood covered the shining glass floor, Yugi inched away, too paralyzed by what he had done to move any more. He clenched his eyes shut, and shook his head. He had to get control of himself. He needed to start thinking of a way to escape. The vibrating sound of moving machinery startled him back to his senses. He looked up to see the mechanical arms above the table extending and coming toward him. With nothing to fight with, Yugi grunted and fended off the arms with his hands, punching, hitting, shoving, kicking—all he could do to protect himself. Another arm swayed, and maneuvered around the two Yugi was fighting off. Its blades thrust forward, and would have pierced vital organs if Yugi had not dodged in time. Luckily, small bleeding cuts were all he received. Suddenly, one of the arms evaded a blow and grabbed Yugi' ankle, twisting violently. Yugi screamed, and kicked at the machine repeatedly, with little to no effect, as the arm dragged him closer to the table.

A loud beep pierced the silence of the mirror room, sounding like the activation of a loud speaker. "Yugi!" a voice called out in a distraught tone.

Yugi recognized the voice instantly. "Yami!"

His struggles became more frantic. He could hear a forceful banging on the other side of the wall behind him. The banging was followed by a crash, and then a muffled scream.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled again, and dug his nails into the ground below him, slick as it was with blood. He strained against the arm that held him, and thrashed his legs violently, then leaned forward and grabbed the thick rubber wires that jutted out of the machine, and ripped them from their connections. Steam and gasoline spurted forth from the tubes, and Yugi cried out again in pain as he was thrown to the side. The arm jerked wildly, and crashed into the other arms, ultimately hitting the shield. Finally, they collapsed to the floor in a static heap. Yugi groaned as he touched his burning face. The gasoline had not really gotten to him, but the steam had burst into his eyes. He blinked furiously, as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Yugi!" the voice from the loudspeaker came again. This time, it was seemingly aided by another voice. Yugi only moaned in reply as he tried to get to his feet. A loud crash was then heard, followed by frantic, rushing footsteps. To Yugi' ears, it sounded like many people, and not just a few. The footsteps did not hinder his mind for long, however, because in that moment, his body was cradled and enveloped by a very familiar warmth and scent.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Yugi! Yugi, come on, Yugi, open your eyes!" Yami cried.

"Please, Yugi wake up! Wake up!" Ryou added to Yami's shouts. The man was crying uncontrollably. After exiting the elevator, and searching every room for Yugi, Mokuba and Yami had literally collided with Marik, who had just released Ryou from his cell, and was on his way to get Yugi. The four had joined forces. On their way to rescue Yugi, Marik had given a very brief explanation as to the predicament Yugi was in, and the gravity of the situation. Upon entering the 'mirror observatory,' Yami had nearly launched himself at the glass when he saw Yugi fighting with the machine. He had nearly gone frantic, as he had begun tossing chairs and plants at the mirror, but it wouldn't break. The glass had finally shattered after Marik, Ryou, Mokuba, and Yami had lifted the rather heavy metal desk, and launched it at the glass.

"Yugi, open your eyes right this minute!" Yami yelled.

Yugi groaned, and slowly opened his eyes to see the worried and tear-stained face of Yami. He smiled slightly, and gently lifted his hand to Yami's cheek. "Yami," he whispered sweetly.

"Yugi." Yami smiled back "I'm so-" was cut off by a quick slap to his cheek.

"What the **hell** took you so long?" Yugi yelled.

"I didn't mean to take so long. I forgot about you, and-" Yami stuttered.

"You forgot about me?"

"Not intentionally!"

"Oh, this just fills me with such faith in our relationship."

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Late."

"Late? You're not dead, so I say I'm just in the nick of time."

Ryou stood back in bewilderment, along with Marik and Mokuba. "Um…" his accented voice echoed. "Do they… know each other?"

Mokuba sighed. "I guess you could say they're dating, or 'lovers' would be a more accurate description."

"L-lovers?" Ryou repeated, shocked. A random spark flew off from one of the mechanical arms, and ignited the gasoline. The fire burst forth with a vengeance, and grew rapidly. An instant later, the room erupted in noise—sirens, flashing red lights, and announcements calling _"All faculty, please report in a calm manner to the fire escapes. Please, remain calm."_

Marik grabbed Yugi, and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on! We can't wait here any longer."

"Wait! What about Yusai and the others?" Yami asked, as the four of them jumped over the shattered glass, and then began following Marik to the emergency exit.

"You think they won't hear these sirens and get the fuck out too?" Marik called back behind him to Yami. As if answering his comment, the sprinkler systems turned on, and the four were drenched in water. "I think Yusai and Atem can manage to handle themselves."

Yami nodded, but truthfully, he wasn't worried about Yusai or Atem. Marik was right, they could handle themselves. What was worrying him was Yugi's exhausted face and pale complexion. The boy looked like he was about to become a zombie. A rather dark bruise could be seen on his forehead, his eyes looked red and swollen, and half of his body was covered in blood. "Hang in there, Yugi!" Yami called, but Yugi showed no sign of hearing him.

They exited the building lobby, to find Yusai and Atem already outside, next to their vehicle. Yusai waved them over. Marik was standing next to Atem, and the two of them were talking to a police officer, who looked anything but enlightened. Yusai opened the back of the van, and placed Yugi on the floor, wrapping him tightly in crisp colored sheets, before turning to Ryou. Looking him up and down, he nodded, and helped the man into the van as well. "Stay here. Everything will be fine soon, I promise. Now, what is your name?" Yusai smiled as he looked to Ryou.

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura," Ryou whispered, as he wrapped one of the blankets around herself.

"Ryou, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to watch over Yugi while we're on the road, okay?" Ryou looked scared, but nodded, his blue eyes filling with determination. Obviously, when it came to Yugi, he took things very seriously.

"Yusai!" a man with blond hair and thick eyebrows in a police uniform yelled, as he ran towards the group.

Yusai turned. "Hello, Keith."

"You mind telling me what the **hell** is going on? Why are all the deputies on my squad arresting every Industrial Illusions employee that runs out of the building?" Keith bellowed.

Yusai massaged his temples. "I would love to, but I have a rather critical matter to attend to. Atem, please stay with the officer and explain." Atem shot him a disapproving scowl but nodded.

At that moment, Jack skidded to a stop in front of them. "There you guys are! Oh, Officer Keith! Boy, are you not going to believe this one!"

Keith's brow rose at the reporter, before he turned and gave a stern look to everyone else. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Since Mokuba and Yami were not really needed, they both accompanied Yusai back to his mansion. Yami looked over his seat, and didn't take his eyes off of Yugi until they arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me be with you**

Chapter seventeen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami stared blankly out his bedside window at the night sky. Moonlight shone through the glass, and illuminated his bored expression. It had been three weeks since their uncovering of Industrial Illusions. The police had investigated the corporation, and the trial date that had been issued was the talk of all of Japan. All of Industrial Illusion's lesser employees got off scot-free, but members like Marik had received a much harsher sentence. Luckily for him, because he had assisted the police in the investigation, he also received lesser jail time, and the hope of parole. For Industrial Illusions, it was all over. Their sales plummeted to nothing, other companies refused to have anything to do with them, and the government had initiated their immediate closure. On the upside, Mokuba's brother's company was booming in sales. With Industrial Illusions gone, people seemed to be begging for mini-portable persocoms.

Ryou was currently bunking with Jonouchi. After being checked out by Yusai, the man had o go through some serious medical procedures in order to extract the mechanical viruses that were taking over his body. Despite that, he survived, and made a miraculous recovery. Apparently, from what Yusai explained, the virus and the mechanical compounds were not able to fully link with his DNA, due to the fact that Ryou was British. That made no sense to Yami, but what did he know. Yugi, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. From what Yami could comprehend, the compounds had entered his bloodstream and bone tissue. His cells were dying at an increasing rate, and his organs could simply not fight the mechanical infection that was spreading throughout his body. In layman's terms, he cells were degenerating and his DNA was unraveling. Soon, his human memory would probably be lost, and Yami couldn't do a thing about it. Ever since Yusai had told him this, Yami had been consumed by an ever-increasing depression. He wanted to scream, to attack the Industrial Illusions suits who had done this to Yugi. He wanted to help Yugi, to save him. But there was no way Yami could fight an infection that had been growing for who knew how long. In the first few days after Yugi's diagnosis, Yami had done nothing but stay by Yugi' unconscious side. But even then, Yusai had coaxed Yami into continuing his life, under the promise that Yugi was in his capable hands, and he would do all in his power to help him. Slowly, Yami began to seek solace inside himself. He attended his classes, but truly did not enjoy them. Every once in a while, Jonouchi and Ryou came over to keep him company, but even their friendly intrusions into his dull world were short-lived.

Ryou was the one who came over to Yami's apartment at least once a day. The two had actually become rather good friends. The man was kind, and talked animatedly about his childhood with Yugi, which seemed to comfort Yami. He enjoyed hearing the stories of his and Yugi's adventures. It was almost like Ryou was a whole different person from the man he had first met at Industrial Illusions. Ryou had seemed so withdrawn and shy, and yet, now he was rather funny and articulate. But, for all of Ryou's sweetness, or Jonouchi random antics, they could never truly take all the loneliness out of Yami's day. It was like the time he had forgotten Yugi all over again. The same painful body, the dazzling, sinful dreams, and the feeling of utter emptiness in his own home. He was completely forlorn. He saw Yugi everywhere—in the kitchen, on the couch, even in his bed. Everything reminded him of the person whom he had a very good chance of losing forever. In the last few days he had even turned to drinking at night to help him even get at least an hour of sleep.

Yami sighed, and looked out the window. It was the beginning of spring, and he could just barely make out the small green buds that adorned the tree in front of the apartment building. He wondered how long it would be before those same buds would burst forth into beautiful pink blossoms. Yami closed his eyes, and came away from the window, lowering the shade so that it just barely let in enough light to see by. He pulled back the covers, and lay down on top of the sheet. The fabric against his bare upper body was warm, and very uncomfortable. He groaned, and tossed back the covers. He might as well put the air-conditioning on; otherwise, he would never be able to get to sleep. He exited his room, and went to the living room. His fingers traced along the wall for the thermostat. Upon finding it, they pushed a series of buttons, and the air flipped on. He closed the thermostat, and was about to walk back into his room, when there was a knock on the front door. He eyed the door suspiciously. He had locked it, so there was no possible way for the person on the other side to get in. The knob started jiggling, then came Atem's voice "Open up it's me!" he sounded out of breath and thoroughly irritated.

Yami rushed to the door and opened it "What's wrong?" The expression of Atem's face told him it wasn't anything good.

"You need to come right now. I have the car waiting in the lot." Yami nodded, shut his door, and then followed Atem as they walked briskly out of the building.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Are you ready?" Yusai asked, as he filled the syringe with pink liquid. Yugi nodded his face tear stained and emotionless. Yusai's expression was grim. "I'm sure Yami will be here any moment."

Yugi smirked at that. "Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to argue with him about my decision, nor did I really want him to see me like this." Yugi motioned to his slightly gray-tinged legs. "But I can not just leave him without saying goodbye either."

Yusai nodded. "I can understand that. Are you sure you want this?"

"I'd rather die with Yami still in my heart and mind then when I can not even remember his face." Yugi replied.

"I understand." He looked as his computer screen and asked "Do you love him? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Yugi coughed. "What is this all of the sudden." He laughed briefly before nodded honestly "Yes. I love him. I wish more then anything I could live my life with him." He looked up at Yusai, his eyes truly looking like dark shimmering amethysts. He looked utterly lonely, like some kind of fallen angel. "Thank you for everything, Yusai."

Yusai raised a brow, then pulled the syringe out of the bottle. "You're welcome. You made this decision by yourself, correct?" Yugi nodded. Yusai then took a hold of Yugi' arm. "Then, you won't mind if I make a decision on my own as well," he whispered.

"What?" Yugi asked, not catching what Yusai had said.

The door to the lab flew open and slammed against the wall. Yami stood in the doorway panting, sweat dripping from his brow. Atem was behind him, equally out of breath as he leaned against the door frame "Those stairs are a bitch." Atem gasped.

"Yami!" Yugi smiled as tears came to his eyes. He outstretched his hands as his love stomped forward.

"Atem tells me you've decided to die. Where the hell do you get off making a decision like that?" Yami yelled.

Yugi's face was a complete mask of surprise. "I- I-" But surprise soon turned to hurt. "Yami I can not even walk anymore." Yugi turned away "Yusai has been trying to do everything he can but… its just to much. It's like a cancer inside my entire body." He took a steadying breath "I only have two options. Die now while I'm still me, or in a few days after become some kind of vegetable." He looked back you Yami "I have the right to decide what to do with my own life."

Yami interrupted gulped as his eyes filled with tears "You think I don't already know that. I respect your decision, and I understand why you're making it, but that doesn't meant I'm not allowed to be pissed as hell." Tears were running down Yami's cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve fiercely. "I hoped that you were going to get better. That you were going to be back to your usual self when we saw each other again. I didn't…. not like this." He shook his head "Never like this."

Yugi gazed at him, his eyes clouded by pain. "I'm sorry. For everything. I thought about saving you the agony of seeing me die this way. I though about not telling you at all." Yugi shook his head "But that just seemed selfish. And besides," he grabbed Yami's hand "I'm scared. And I need you with me. You were they when I woke up into this life, and I want you hear when I… go back to sleep." Yami sniffed even as he did nod. He looked down at Yugi' legs, and touched the cold as steel skin. Agony evident in his eyes. He looked back to Yugi wish a smile. "You're just as beautiful as always." He climbed onto the small hospital bed next to Yugi, and took his hand. He looked to Yusai, and nodded. The man took Yugi's arm and injected the liquid. He then turned and walked out of the room, Atem following after him. Yami knew it was not because they didn't care. It was because they were giving Yugi and Yami some turned to Yugi, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaning their heads together.

"Yugi."

"Yes?"

"I love you." He nuzzled the top of the boy's head "I really do."

Yugi was silent before he sniffled and started crying "I love you too." He hiccuped. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song."

"You want a song **now**?" Yami falsely laughed.

"Yes." Yugi leaned back against him "I love your voice. Please."

Yami chuckled. He wiped away the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, he sang as best he could.

_Sometimes love can hit you every day  
>Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see<br>But only one can really make me stay  
>A sign from the sky<br>Said to me_

_You're one in a million_  
><em>You're once in a lifetime<em>  
><em>You made me discover one of the stars above us<em>  
><em>You're one in a million<em>  
><em>You're once in a lifetime<em>  
><em>You made me discover one of the stars above us<em>

_I've been looking for that special one_  
><em>And I've been searching for someone to give my love<em>  
><em>And when I thought that all the hope was gone<em>  
><em>A smile, there you were, and I was gone<em>

_I always will remember how I felt that day_  
><em>A feeling indescribable to me<em>

_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
>And you, you're the one for me<em>

_You're one in a million  
>You're once in a lifetime<br>You made me discover one of the stars above us  
>You're one in a million<br>You're once in a lifetime  
>You made me discover one of the stars above us<em>

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**:Additional Notes:**

**One in a Million **- a song by Bosson


	18. Chapter 18

**Let me be with you**

Chapter eighteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami checked his watch, before he looked out the limousine window. Why Atem had insisted on him being picked up at the airport and riding in the limo, he did not know. He sighed, and gazed at all the passing lighted buildings in the darkness. It had been two years since he had seen Japan. After graduating from college, Yami had moved to live in America. The city just held no excitement for him anymore. It was through a sheer stroke of luck that his cousin lived in Omaha, Nebraska, which was home to one of the greatest zoos in the U.S.—the Henry Doorly Zoo. Yami had applied, and was accepted into the zoo's training course almost immediately. The downside was that he had had to learn English, but his cousin had helped him out in that department. After Yami had finished the training period, he had gradually worked his way up from cleaning boy to animal handler and assistant vet. He was now in charge of the two red pandas, Yin and Yang. Also, after he had fully begun to work as an actual zoo handler, he had put a down payment on a house. Yami smiled to himself. How distant everything in the past had become, his college days with Jonouchi, and his work at Mai's café. Yet, his memories of Yugi were still vivid and clear in his mind. He tried now to think about them, but it never worked.

After Yugi had passed away, life had nearly been meaningless for him. Only his studies, and his dream of becoming a veterinarian, had managed to keep him going. Even to this day, Yami still missed Yugi, and thought about him always. Even after two whole years, his heart was still constant. Of course, he had had offers, both from girls and other guys, but he had always kindly turned them down. No one, no matter how beautiful or handsome, could possibly take the place of the boy. He saposed he was like a wolf. Once he had found his mate their was simply no other for him. Yami found it kind of a comfort that, even now that he was almost twenty five years old, he still felt the same as he had when he was younger. He leaned forwards, and tapped the window. "Driver? How long will it be until we reach the festival?"

"Only a few minutes, sir," was the answer.

Yami sighed, and leaned back, taking the letter out of his pocket. He had come to Japan because Atem had sent him a letter saying that he really wanted to see him, and that this year's spring festival to welcome the cherry blossoms was coming up very soon. Yami had been looking for a chance to visit Japan and the others anyway. Atem's letter had just pushed him a little further. And now, here he was in a limo, driving to the festival where he hoped he would find anyone he knew in the crowds. Yami looked down at the bottom of the letter. The last thing Atem had written was still very cryptic to him.

_Be sure to see the oldest sakura tree. It's the biggest, and blooms only white sakura. We've gone through a lot of trouble to have it blocked off so you could see it all by yourself, so you better enjoy yourself._

Why Atem had done that, Yami could not figure out. Why was it so urgent that he go there?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami was a little self-conscious that he seemed to be the only man walking around in jeans and a black t-shirt with a lab coat, whereas everyone else was wearing a yukata. But all that vanished when he looked up ahead and saw Ryou waving to him. He grinned, and wlaked over to him. "Ryou!" Yami beamed, as he embraced the other man and patted him on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm all right." Ryou laughed happily. The man was wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue sash. His shoulder-length white hair had grown, and now reached the small of his back. Her face had also matured, and now he had the eyes and features of a more rugged mane. Though to Yami he still looked a little afemanite.

At that moment, Marik ran up and wraped an arm around Ryou's shoulder as he cheered. "Yami!" The man's sandy hair was still as long as ever, but now it was tied back in a ponytail, and he was wearing a dark blue business suit. Yami looked between them and smirked. He raised a brow at Ryou who nodded kindly. "It's been too long, Yami. How have you been?"

"Yeah," Yami agreed, "Life isn't bad. I live in America now. I'm a veterinarian there."

"That's wonderful." Ryou smiled as they walked.

Marik turned, and gestured for Yami to follow. "Come, there are some other people who also want to meet you."

"Other people? Who?" Yami didn't have to wait long, for he was soon led to the sakura forest, where he saw Yusai and Atem sitting on a pink fold-out blanket under one of the trees, pink blossoms raining down on them. Both were dressed in kimonos—Yusai in dark green, and Atem in pale red. Atem was staring up at the blossoms with a content expression on his face, whereas Yusai, sitting next to him, was reading a book.

Atem was the first to notice them, and smiled cheerfully. "Why, Yami, it's been a while."

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"Completing my latest experiment," Yusai said, without looking up from his book. He flipped a page without so much as a blink.

Yami looked to Atem for extrapolation "He means we're watching the blossoms of the new year," Atem laughed, a twinkle in his didn't know exactly what was going on, but he did notice the delighted smile that passed between Atem and Ryou.

"Yami, would you like to go see the old sakura tree now?" Marik asked. Yami nodded. Anything to get away from the weirdness of the situation at hand. He followed Marik down the path, and passed by the security. When they were only one or two yards away from the tree, Marik stopped. "You go on ahead. I've already seen the tree today," Marik explained, as he began walking in the other direction.

"Wait. My, everyone sure is acting strange?" He shrugged "Or maybe it's just I haven't seen them in awhile. He looking around him now, no one was there. He tapped his foot on the ground, and looked up at the night sky, squinting to see the stars. He then turned to look behind him, and walked to the sakura tree. Indeed, it was blooming. Its white blossoms drifted on the wind, and seemed to dance to some unknown melody. The air was crisp and cool around him. Just off in the distance, Yami could hear music playing, and he could smell the roasting food. Yami inhaled, and laughed as a blossom fell on his nose. This place, though quiet as it was at the moment, was truly magical. Perhaps this was why Atem had reserved it for only him. He closed his eyes, and tuned his ears into the music, as he began to hum along with it.

"I can see you haven't changed much," came a voice from the darkness.

Yami snapped awake, and gazed around him. No one. "Who said that?" Yami called out, a little angry at whoever had interrupted his happy moment. But from behind the tree came a very familiar face. He was a little older, to Yami he looked around eighteen to twenty, and his hair was a little longer in the back, but Yugi looked pretty much the same as before. He wore a dark blue kimono, with white kittens as a border around the hem, and a black sash. White and pink rounded triangular metal ears were on either side of his head. Yami gazed at him as if he were a ghost. Neither of them said a thing for the longest time, both just staring at each other.

Yugi coughed. "You're probably wondering how I'm alive. Well, I didn't plan it, but after our last moment together, Yusai uploaded all my memory data into his computers, and- to make a long story short- he created another me."

Yami gulped, not really knowing what to say or do. "Did he? How?"

"Well…" Yugi fingered his ears. "As you can see, I'm technically a persocom. But I can feel and age, just like a human. I'm like Atem, but I'm not like Atem, because he's more human than machine, and I'm the opposite."

"Do you… remember everything?"

Yugi's face became solemn. "Yes, even my memories before Industrial Illusions."

"And… after?" Yami choked out.

Yugi lifted his head, his eyes full of hurt. "Do you honestly think I could forget those memories?"

"No, I just… wanted to make sure," Yami coughed. Another long silence followed. Both of them seemed in be deep in their own minds, running through the situation in different ways.

"Yami," Yugi finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"You… How are you?"

"…Is that seriously all you have to say? Come on, Yugi, I know you better than that, so don't play with me."

Yugi seemed to flinch at his words, and grow angry. "Play? You think this is a game to me? Yami, I don't know what to do! First, I die, and we part ways, and now we're back together after two long years!"

"I know, so why don't you say what's really on your mind?" Yami stated flatly.

Yugi gasped, and looked down at the ground "Did you miss me?"

"Every goddamn day," Yami whispered, completely earnest.

Yugi's face rose from the ground slowly. His violet eyes were gazing at Yami with growing joy. "Did you… ever think of me?"

"Every day," Yami answered.

Tears began rolling down Yugi's cheeks. "Do you… still like me?"

"…No." Yami shook his head as he walked forward, cupping Yugi's face in his hands. "I love you. I adore you. I am still yours, and will forever be yours." Tears fell freely down Yugi's face, his cheeks turning bright red as Yami embraced him and their lips touched after what seemed like an eternity apart. When they parted for air, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

"_Now I see why Atem reserved this spot_," he thought to himself, as he tilted Yugi's face up so that they were staring into each other's eyes. He lifted Yugi into his arms and pushed him up against the tree.

**:Additional Notes:**

**Sakura - **The Japanese word for cherry blossom

**Yukata** - A light cotton kimono used usually in the summer

**Kimono** - A loose, floor-length, Japanese garment for both men and women


	19. Chapter 19

**Let me be with you**

Chapter nineteen

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The moonlight bathed the land in a soft teal blue as the sakura petals fall around them like snow. A whispered vow of love broke the stillness of the night air. Against a white sakura tree in full bloom, a fully dressed Yami was currently necking and groping an equally fully dressed and aroused Yugi. Lust began to claw its way threw the bodies of both, causing Yami to pull Yugi up for a kiss filled with passionate enthusiasm. Yugi was nearly driven senseless with such a sudden rush of feelings throughout his being. He embraced Yami and brought him as close as possible, straddling him and twisted his fingers into the under layers of the dark tresses. Yugi felt fingers tug against his sash, working to loose the tie around his waist so that the kimono would loosen and fall away. He brushed the fumbling fingers away to do the job himself, feeling eager fingers stroking his clothed chest the whole while, trying in vain to find silky skin.

"You are like a child searching for a treat..." Yugi laughed as the tie feel to the ground. He opened the kimono and let it fall over his shoulders. His bare chest exposed to the cool night air. His nipples perked. Yami was eager enough to forgo the slow striptease that usually accompanied sex, instead he tugged his lab coat off and elected to cross his arms over each other to grasp the edges of his shirt and simply pull the thing off, flinging it away into the night. Yugi smiled in appreciation of the muscular body that was exposed before him. He brought his head down to lick at the creamy skin he had fantasized about numerous times over the years. Yami hissed through his teeth, raking his fingers across Yugi's neck and shoulders in the most pleasing of ways. Yugi pressed against Yami's chest and began ravaging his body with long, sensuous licks, and brief nips to his collar bones. Yami put up little struggle as he utterly gave in to Yugi's exploration. "I love you so much. More then I ever thought possible..." Yugi smiled sweetly against his skin, kissing a delicate nipple tenderly.

"And I'll love you more and more each day we spend together...let us show each other how we feel." Yami whispered, a sly grin on his face.

Yugi smiled at him with genuine adoration before he buried his face in the juncture of Yami's neck. With a stifled sigh of contentment, he pulled back and gave his own crafty smile to his lover. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and began to massage it with his tongue, using his fingers to give the same treatment as the other nipple. His clothed groin was still in full contact Yami's and he could feel the hardness that told him what he was doing did have a positive effect. He used his knee to rub the length a few times to fire up his lover that much more. He felt the deep rumbling of Yami's vocalizations through his mouth, still pressed against his chest, and that feeling did more to him then he thought capable.

"God Yugi. How I've longed for your mouth to be on me."

"Yami...you must stop teasing me like that...your voice..." Yugi breathed, moving his mouth away from its possession for only a moment.

Yami was shocked, "Me! I stand here, nearly in pain at the sensations you are invoking and you accuse me of teasing? You need to be punished." Without warning he took Yugi's body and flipped him so the his chest was pressed against the tress and he back was to Yami. Yugi smiled in surprise, overjoyed at the current situation. He looked over his shoulder. The sight before him sent conflicting thoughts to his mind. Yami's hair fell down slightly, framing his lovely face in a dark way. Yugi was struck breathless for a moment by the sheer beauty of the man, as it seemed Yami was left breathless by his own. He back until his back was pressed against Yami's chest. He turned him head, his mouth claiming Yami's in a passionate kiss.

Yami shifted around slightly, wishing his pants weren't hindering the movement of what lay between his legs. He reached down and undid the button on his pants before sliding the viper down. When he managed to tug his pants down to his knees Yugi moaned and pressed backward, causing his bottom to brush against Yami's groin. Yami green and returned the favor, tugging Yugi out of his clothes and leaving them both breathing heavily with the sight of each others well defined, smooth, flawless bodies.

"I swear such handsomeness has only ever been seen when looking upon a God..." Yugi blushed. He was caught up at the sight before him and had not meant to say something so cheesy.

Yami smirked "Then come, I wish to mingle with my earthly creatures..." he winked seductively. His hands traveled down Yugi's body to grope and mold his bottom.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped before biting his lip and throwing his head back, arching his hips further into the other's hands. Much pleased by the reaction Yugi gave, Yami moved his hands around the boy's body to grasp and press against his still clothes erection. Then at first teased and then they pushed under the waist band of his boxer briefs. His grip on Yugi's sex was firm as he began to move his hand faster, loving each and every toss this elicited from the persocom.

Yami heard a brief chuckle come from Yugi and, before he knew what had happened, he found himself on his back with Yugi sitting with one leg on either side of him. He gave a forceful kiss against Yami's lips before shimmying his way down the long body of his lover, shuddering when he felt Yami's stiffness against his buttocks, and ground into it. Tortuously, he kept moving down until his cheek brushed against the other man's straining arousal. Yami's expression was one of tense longing. It looked as if he feared what would happen next, and yet craved it at the same time. It was not so much fearing what would come to be but rather what he would feel if Yugi did not follow through with his actions. Yugi pulled down Yami's boxers and gave a dainty lick to the blushing head. Keeping his eyes glued to Yami's, he blew a soft current of air over the hot flesh. He got a shudder in response and he smiled smugly, giving another small lick, watching for anything to happen. He repeated this a few times before suddenly taking Yami's entire length into his mouth. Yami, shocked by the sudden warmth wrapped around him, jerked upright ever so slightly, moaning his appreciation, digging his long fingers into the grass around them. Yugi's mouth was marvelous. He was quickly being brought to the brink of his sanity, not being able to hold back for much longer.

"Fuck Yugi, suck me harder! You know what I like!" He cried, thrusting his hips up into Yugi's waiting mouth. Yugi's face seemed to take on an air of calm before he descended the entirety of Yami's length, deep throating him. Yami moaned loudly and brought a hand to cover his mouth, his face contorted in ecstasy. Yugi moved his mouth and ran his tongue up and down Yami's length several times, making sure to start and finish with a swirl around the man's head before he deep throated him again. Yami's breathing came in struggling gasps as he whispered Yugi's name in warning. Yugi released him and looked up to meet his waiting gaze.

The persocom looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding "I know what you want." Instantly he engulfed Yami's arousal again and a second later Yami gave a strangled moan and closed his eyes. Yugi released him just in time for the essence of him to spurt and coat his entire face. Yami gasped, trying to regain his breath as he rose himself into a sitting position. He gulped and opened his eyes. The sight of Yugi, naked, face covered and dripping with his seed elected a rather primal growl him "I love it when your covered with my cum." Yugi smiled the best he could as he tried to wipe the smears of fluid from his eyes. "Here," Yami chuckled "Let me help." He leaned forward, and to Yugi's astonishment, began licking the semen off his face.

Yami pushed Yugi away slightly and ordered him to stand up and lean against the tree with his legs spread. The persocom did so submissively, his body trembling slightly with the lack of release. Yami emitted a sort of growl again and took his semi-flaccid penis into his hands. Usually it would take him a few minuets rest to recuperate after an orgasm, but he had not had sex in over two years. And when the object of your every desire was placed before you, one's body never failed to perform. After a few quick strokes he was aroused to the hilt once more. He stood and walked over to his lover, who looked at him over his shoulder with pleading purple eyes filled with lust. "Please Yami, and can not possibly wait any longer to have you inside me."

A kiss was planted on a blushing cheek "In do time my hikari." Yami began kissing and licking his way down Yugi's back until he reached just above his bottom. Cupping a section of his tight, round, buttocks Yami then sucked on his index finger before pushing it inside Yugi. The persocom gasped and groaned slightly.

"Yami, please."

The man tossed his blonde bangs out of his face before turning and noticing the bottle of chocolate flavored warming lubricant that lay in the heap of Yugi's robes. He smiled "Came prepared I see?" he whispered jokingly as he grabbed the small bottle.

Yugi moaned "Can you blame me?" Yami withdrew his fingers and opened up the cap, smearing a good portion of the golden liquid into his fingertips. He then snapped the cap shut and returned to Yugi. Giving the persocom a teasing kiss to his right butt cheek Yami circled his index finger around Yugi's entrance before he shoved the finger inside, and began pumping it at the slowest pace he could. Yugi groaned loudly, his body pushing further into Yami's touch. He inserted another finger and reveled in how Yugi's body strained to remain standing, and not move. He could feel the need the other man had as clearly as he could read his own. Yugi wanted to scream, to buck his hips, and to slam himself backward as Yami rushed forward. Delicious friction and utter ecstasy, is what Yugi wanted. Yami growled and withdrew his finger, only to replace them with his mouth. Yugi's eyes widened as he screamed Yami's name just as Yami pushed away and stood up. The disappointed whimper that filled the air was soon replaced with unashamed pleading and begging as Yami wrapped one arm around Yugi's midsection and positioned himself. "Oh please! Yes, Yami please!"

"What is it you want Yugi?"

"Please, I want you to take me. Make love to me and… and take me deeply."

"Would you like me to come inside you."

Yugi furiously nodded "Yes, please!" Yami growled as he thrust his hips forward without mercy, and Yugi's gratified groan filled the night

"Fuck, yes! Finally."

Yami smiled against Yugi's shoulder and set a pace that mainly consisted of quick and powerful thrusts. Every one of them electing a word or moan from his precious persocom. After a moment Yami reached down and grabbed the bottle once more, flicking the cap open, he then drizzled a bit of the lubricant over Yugi's shoulder, then tossing the bottle to the floor once more. Yugi turned his shoulder to see what was going on, but Yami gabbed Yugi's hips a forced him back to meet him, effectively washing away all thought from Yugi's mind. He leaned forward and his tongue came out to lap at the pale persocom's skin. He purred "You taste like chocolate." He brought his fingers to the shoulder and used them to smear the lubricant into Yugi's skin. Then he brought the fingers to Yugi's mouth "Suck." The persocom willingly took the fingers into his mouth, and if Yami's hearty groan was any indication, he was doing miraculous things with his tongue. Yami's face feel and rested on Yugi's shoulder while his thrusts became more hectic. His hand left Yugi's hip and moved around his body to grasp and stroke Yugi's neglected arousal. Yugi gasped yet again and seemed caught between wanting to thrust his hips backwards or forwards. Yami lifted his head and whispered something in Yugi's ears just before he turned and bit the back of Yugi's neck. Yugi's mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm overtook him, and his essence coated Yami's hand, his stomach, and the tree. A few thrusts later Yami came as well, imbedding himself as deep as he could into Yugi's body when he did so.

Both gasped for breath and then slumped to the ground, Yami still hanging onto Yugi's body. He smiled as he licked away the lingering chocolate flavoring on his lips and then leaned forward to kiss Yugi's ears and the back of his neck. "I love you." he whispered over and over again "I love you more than life deems possible."

_ If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
>If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all<em>

_I'll never know what the future brings_  
><em>But I know you're here with me now<em>  
><em>We'll make it through<em>  
><em>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
><em>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<em>  
><em>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?<em>

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_  
><em>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<em>  
><em>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?<em>  
><em>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<em>

_I don't know why you're so far away_  
><em>But I know that this much is true<em>  
><em>We'll make it through<em>  
><em>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<em>  
><em>And I wish that you could be the one I die with<em>  
><em>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<em>  
><em>I hope I love you all my life<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
><em>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<em>  
><em>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?<em>

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_  
><em>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<em>  
><em>'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right<em>  
><em>And though I can't be with you tonight<em>  
><em>You know my heart is by your side<em>

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
><em>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<em>  
><em>Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?<em>

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

**A/N:** The final chapter of "Let me be with you" is complete! Hopefully, you readers like the ending. *falls on ground* I can not believe I finished this so quickly. Ten chapters in one day… my back is killing me. But enough about that, lets talk about the story! You see, I couldn't have Yugi stay in his original body, for all the previous chapters focused on the fact that a creature cannot be a perfect mix of both without consequences. In Atem's case, he was more human than machine, and now, in Yugi's case, he is more machine than human. As for the song at the end of the chapter, I thought it fit so I added it.

As always, thank you, the readers, for your dedication and reviews. Hopefully I have pleased you and you will read more of my stories. Bye for now! I'm off to start work on a new fantasy mobiumshipping fic.


End file.
